Calendar Boys
by AnnLeony
Summary: What do you think of a Harry Potter pinup? Well, this is how they make one but it's a long process, believe me.Please review,Please,Pretty please. It's number Twenty! Yey!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Calendar Boys  
**Pairing**: Wait till you see who made it.  
**Author: **earenyaberyl  
**Rating**:  
**Beta:** None.  
**Summary**: When Inter-house unity is a stepping stone for all the fangirls.  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. You could find the picture at my place.All that I wrote about is not mine, all of them are Ms.Rowlings.

Chapter One

It was actually Professor McGonnagal's idea. Part of that inter-house unity project that Dumbledore suggested at the starting of the year. It started with a big picnic, which ended in disaster as a herd of Browtruckles decided to rampage the picnic site. Some of the students still flinch at the sight of a twig, while Pansy Parkinson actually trembles at the sight of cream puffs.

The second part was a trip to the mountains, only for the fourth years and above almost became a success, until on the way down, when the Slytherin charmed all the other houses maps wrong. The Ravenclaws made it down safely as they knows a charm when they see one, the Griffindors, thankful for Hermione, with her photographic memory, noticed and righted the charm after only being lost for less than half an hour. The Hufflepuffs, however, was found on the other side of the mountain, most of them barely walking, with Cedric Diggory shouting encouragement that they will be saved shortly, five hours later. It was obvious that the Slytherins was at fault, by the way they all laugh out loud when the teacher have rounded all the Hufflepuffs. Fifty points were taken from Slytherin house.

So, when Professor McGonnagal selected three students from each house for the next project, the chosen candidates was not a little terrified. With the threat of disembowelment and failing Transfiguration, twelve students were seen trudging towards the classroom at half past eight, that Monday.

"I see that all of you are here," her eyes narrowed as she heard very audible whimpering, "Oh, for Godric's sake! I will not be murdering any of you. Will you at least listen to what I have to say? We are doing a calendar," she paused as she saw the interest sinking in, and continued, "a picture calendar, or more specifically a poster calendar."

Gasps could be heard around the group. In a second, most of them had their heads together.

The usual hand, push up, waving slightly, trying to get the teacher's attention, which is a natural sight in every class that Hermione Granger takes, shows the impatience when she started to bounce up and down.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" She smiled slightly; this girl would definitely be the first to ask questions.

"Whose poster are we using, professor?" her shrewd glance was shared with many of her colleagues.

"That's Miss Granger, is where you students come in. You will determine who will make it into our inter-house calendar this year. You, of course must have a theme, and that, I leave all to you. I will only be an advisor, and all the decisions are on you student's hands." And with that, she left.

The students, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan, from Gryffindor, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchly and a third year, Melinda Bostleworth, are the Hufflepuffs, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and a fifth year, Jubilee Abbington was the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws was Padma Patil, Josh Feather and a sixth year, Henrietta Hogget, looked at each other, apparently so shock at being abandoned that they almost forgot to be nasty to each other. Well, the Slytherins at least.

TBC

This is my first born. If someone could be nice enough to want to beta for me that will be great. Please tell me if this is worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Calendar Boys  
**Pairing**: Harry/Ron, but it is mostly the story of the people in the committee at first.  
**Author: ** earenyaberyl  
**Rating**: R – for language, racier later.  
**Beta:** None.  
**Summary**: There a theme. And the theme is...  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework. and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die.

**Chapter Two**

"Soooooo, what are we going to do now? Hermione ask with her usual bluntness.

Pansy tilted her head. Her usual grimace and sneer that she usually wore at any meeting which contains Griffindors was absent. Like her, everyone was deep in thought of what they would say. This was apparently an awkward time for everybody. It was Hermione who, again, tried to break the ice.

She huff and started. "Well, I think that we should start with introductions and the selection of the head editor and other positions.

Everybody nodded at that and introductions was made. Hermione was of course made head editor, with Pansy , Padma and Hannah as her seconds, although all decisions was agreed to be voted on.

Josh Feather, a quiet boy, gave a brilliant suggestion." Why don't we have short biography of the people who made the calendar?". That was unanimously agreed upon, and thus, Josh was made head reporter.

Seamus, Blaise, Melinda and Henrietta was elected for the planning committee. They will come up with as many idea for the theme. When the subject of boys came up in the discussion however, Seamus and Blaise have identical mischievous looks in their eyes. That means they had found something they have in common, both of them was as gay as a holiday parade. Justin, then, beams at them and almost shouted,

"Hey, me too. What a coincidence." And he did say it too cheerfully, which gets the girls to thinking how were they all chosen for the assignment in the first place. So at the end of the day they all know that Josh was the only guy who's into girls and their theme for the calendar. They were to chose three people from their own houses, student or teacher, both sexes, to be featured in the calendar.

At ten minutes to curfew, they went their separate ways, promising to meet at the same time on Friday.

The house meeting went quite smoothly. There seems to be no fights when choosing the people for their houses. At the Gryffindor common room, Lavender could not contain her excitement in nominating the eligible candidates.

" I think Parvati would be perfect, she has that Asian beauty thing going on, do you agree?" She enthused.

Hermione was thinking very deeply about that, "I think Ginny would be great, she has really matured and blossom this year." and a not so audible 'friends shouldn't count'.

" How about the fifth year, Emily Ballard, all that blond hair, you would think she's related to the Malfoy's, only without the evilness and following the Dark Lord thing." Seamus actually almost went straight for her, but then found out she's dating a female sixth year from Ravenclaw. That bounced him right back. " and I think that Ginny hasn't reach her full potential yet, so I would give her a few years. But I like Parvati."

" I think I will have a fourth opinion, " Hermione chipped and grabbed Collin who was studying in the next chair. "Well Collin, who would you like to go out with, Parvati or Emily? Well, come on, don't dawdle."

Collin, after realizing he's not in trouble, said quite blissfully and in full of admiration, " Emily is beautiful, but Parvati have that chocolate color skin, do you know, so I guess, I would go for Parvati." Lavender was practically smirking at that, which look eerily natural on her.

Hermione however was fuming particularly hot seeing that and almost scream, " Then I want Harry!"

"Agreed!" burst from both Lavender and Seamus and both of them became quite flush.

Hermione eyes almost bulged out, " What? Seriously... I..I won't let you take it back. Harry is really going in. Seamus, are you fanning yourself?" as she saw Seamus right hand vigorously fluttering in front of him, while looking back at Lavender and noticing she's wiping her nose with her handkerchief, " And Lavender, are you sweating?"

"I was just kidding. You know that right?" Hermione was still stunned at the reaction she was getting from both of them.

Seamus was the first to recover himself and he quite impishly answered, " Well, we're not, joking I mean." and almost laugh when Hermione whispered, 'he's just Harry', "and he's not just Harry, Hermione. Have you seen what Quidditch do to him?" and he actually giggled.

Lavender was nodding her head heartily that Hermione thought that she might just snapped it off. " Oh, he is divine. I was totally jealous with Parvati at being able to snatch him for the ball. He would be perfect, all that smoldering dark looks. I could just imagine it, a picture by the the waterfall, or...or in his Quidditch robes after a storm, just like the one we had in third year."

" I absolutely agree with a wet Harry," Seamus cheered. "And it's your job to make him agree to do this Granger, besides, you're the one who suggested him. We all know about the hero complex that he have. I don't think he wants to go near a camera after Rita Skeeter."

Hermione feel a headache coming on at that. But seeing as she was beaten with two votes to one, she reluctantly wrote Harry's name on the parchment, cursing her own big mouth. Two down, One to go. She took a deep breath and wheezed, " Who's next?"

" I get to give a name next, seeing as both of you already have a name in. And I proposed..." Hermione and Lavender actually held their breath, " Ronald Weasley." and he smirked at the two girls imitating a fish in front of him.

Lavender raised her arms as if she was going to strangled Seamus there and then. Hermione turn red and then shook her head as if she had water in her ears. " Which weird person, with freakish taste and partial blindness would choose Ronald Weasley?" you could actually see her disgust.

And as if on cue, Ron, came in through the Fat Lady, one arm over Harry's shoulder, with his shoulder length hair wet from the shower after Quidditch practice, laughing his head off at something Harry said. Not noticing that three people was ogling him quite blatantly. His blue eyes animated, a smile big enough to drown anyone who saw it in, complimenting the fact that he was faintly blushing and his freckles just bridge his nose. Both him and Harry actually looked like a Guy Stuyvesant commercial. They actually looked really relaxed and walked together to their dorm.

" Which weird person, with freakish taste and partial blindness would choose Ronald Weasley?" Seamus mouthed and sniggered.

" Me. " was barely audible from Hermione and Lavender's mouth. Both of them seems lost in their own heads and was smiling in a very nauseating way.

A few minutes later, when the girls have seemed to recollect themselves, Hermione said, " I have never notice Ron that way. Seriously, he is quite attractive when he's not in a temper or pouting and being difficult. I know for a fact that he only becomes like that when he's around Harry."

Lavender was still in high color, but she's speaking normally again." how did you know Seamus? I mean, sure, you're as gay as hobbit," she turned to Hermione who had her mouth open, " Yes I do read muggle, but how can you know he is capable of looking like that?"

"Well, I do share a dormitory with them. I mean, Harry is the dark brooding type, after years of being skinny and short, Ron has fill out that height and his hair actually turn from orange to deep red, Neville got tall and lost all that pudginess and Dean have always been gorgeous." He seemed wistful in his description.

Hermione lost her shrewd old-woman-in-young-girl-body look and actually seemed girlish. She thinks she might just be jealous of Seamus, but she bury all that in the back of her mind and contend the matter at hand. They now got their three candidates for the calendar. Hope they could all survive the publication with all limbs intact.

T BC

Next Chapter: How will the Slytherin choose?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Calendar Boys  
**Pairing**: Harry/Ron, but it is mostly the story of the people in the committee at first.  
**Author: **Ann Leony

**Summary**: The Slytherin Choose  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die.

By the way, if they are any mistakes in name or spelling of something's, I apologizes beforehand. I'm at college and I don't have any of the books for reference. I'm living of other fictions.

**Chapter Three**

During the heated debate for the list in the Gryffindor common room, three students in the Slytherin common room was having a similar discussion. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Jubilee Abbington, all in their pajama and nightdresses, starts to get a chill from the coldness of the dungeon and moved closer to the fire place. Jubilee was chewing, what Pansy could see as tiny multi-colored bears, with a somewhat ecstatic expression on her face. She didn't really know the girl, not really, not even a little.

She was known as the only half blood in fifty years. The last one, not that the Slytherins know, turn out to be a Dark Lord. It's just not good Ton to mingle with the likes of her. But she had heard rumors. Oh yes, she had. The explosions pinned on the most unlikely suspects and she actually got away with it, and even Snape couldn't intimidate her. She is not necessarily evil, but she has the reputation to maimed if she was pissed of, though nothing permanent ever recorded. There were, however, disappearances .

So its not actually surprising that both Pansy and Blaise regard Jubilee with a little suspicion and a good dash of fear stirred in the mixture. Blaise actually started to sweat, and nothing had even happened yet. Pansy just muttered 'Bloody queen' and cleared her throat.

" I won't kill you, you know. I just think I know why McGonnagall chose me." She just looked lazily at the fourth years.

Pansy just recovered her insulting mask, put it on and ask, sniffing a bit, "And why is that?"

"I used to work freelance for my sister's company. I'm a makeup artist. I bet she thought that might be useful." She doesn't even seemed to be bothered that Pansy was talking in that insulting tone. Like she only talk to her out of necessity and Pansy was definitely not worth bothering about.

"What's a makeup artist?" all the snide tone in her voice was replace by wonder, even Blaise leaned over a little, listening in.

Jubilee smiled and answered," How do you think Celestina Warbeck looked so good in all her posters and portraits ? De-ageing potion?" she looked as if it was the most incredulous thing in the world, but it is an open secret that Celestina did use De-ageing potion for her youthful looks. A woman can't look that young at forty without a little help from the cauldron.

She continued her explanation," It's make-up people, yes they are mostly muggle, you can't believe what the color of eye shadow they can create, even though they rot your face faster than wolfs bane, and that's saying something. They got this thing called mascara, that do wonders even Dumbledore can't attempt to your limp lashes, I tell you. You took no eyelashes to the best of the Italian eyes."

" I think make-up will be a good idea for the calendar. I'll propose it to Granger. Anyway, after all that, we still need to have three candidates to represent Slytherin. Who do you think should make the list?" Pansy handling all this in a decidedly officious fashion.

Blaise turn pink and spoke his first sentence since the meeting start, " Severus Snape." And clamped his mouth again.

Jubilee looked startled, but Pansy actually grinned. "Why Blaise?" she asked. " Apart from you having a crush on him, of course."

That make him looked sheepish and a little more embarrassed, which is hard for a boy with an Italian coloring. " Well," he started quite slowly, gaining his confidence. He had jumped out of the 'closet' only recently, not his fault really, it was a long story involving a Ravenclaw 7th year boy, whom name shall not be repeated in the halls of the Slytherin common room, another boy, a closet (the actual closet, not the other 'closet') right by the Great Hall door, and Blaise screaming his head off, saying someone, whose name shall never be repeated in the halls of the Slytherin common room, was betraying him and his love, to the hearing of everybody that was at breakfast that morning. He was still uncomfortable talking about somebody he likes out loud.

"How can you not want him in," with getting a little bit more warm-up, his speech is more animated." I mean, I know we don't have that much beautiful people in our house, but still, he is actually really hot."

"I really don't see it." Pansy argued, still thinks that Blaise might have hit his head too hard when he fainted after the closet incident, " I mean, sure he's not ugly, but to say he's hot is a bit of colds wallop really. The beady eyes, greasy hair and of course the fact that he could be nearing forty."

Blaise however didn't seem to think that was any kind of a setback at all. " Well, his beady eyes as you say it, you just try having them trained solely into your eyes. Oh, he did it to intimidate of course, but the effect that makes students continued to purposely make blunders in potions is still there. The greasy hair, it's really because of the potions. He's really brewing them all the time, in fact, there is a week in second year where he was forbidden by Madam Pomfrey to brew any potion because of a sinus problem, and his hair was silky and soft all week. And that nearly forty thing, he is exactly thirty eight in February, but that just means experience."

Pansy actually smirked at the length of Blaise dissection of how hot Snape is and remember why Blaise purposely put in the wrong ingredients in the Wart Potion last week, (Bloody queen) . From what he's saying, Blaise might just be proposing marriage to Snape for a wedding in June.' Gods, she has grown sentimental.'

Jubilee, however, after the initial shock, was actually rather interested in Blaise's view of Snape. Sure, Snape's an arse, but so is Potter and he was still hot." I think it shall be acceptable, but let just say that I'm still 50-50 on Snape. Who's else is going in?

" Who would you nominate," Pansy asked, quite politely this time.

" I would, of course, nominate Blaise." She actually smiling nicely and that is somewhat frightening on a face of a Slytherin rather than the usual maniacal grin.

"What!" Blaise was actually very surprised," but I can't be in, I'm not that... you know.. and I'm on the editorial."

Pansy, who seemed to like Blaise a lot, but not 'that' way, her brain couldn't scream 'EEEWWWW...!' loud enough, but she had always regarded him as a brother. " I agree with Jubilee, I think Blaise would be great as a summer, not that I'm saying you're getting soft that is." Both Blaise and Jubilee laugh at that.

"Pansy, it's your turn. who would you want to be in the calendar ?" Jubilee asked, perusing the jotted name and add Blaise's after it.

"Well, I know that it might be a little obvious, but you have to admit he is the best looking guy in the whole house." And she blushed. It looked quite endearing with her dark eyes and black hair, she silently thank Merlin and Morgana she didn't have the Weasley's horrid red hair, that would make blushing look like a Quidditch Cup score board.

Blaise and Jubilee looked at each other and said in a rather exasperated tone, " Draco" and Pansy almost squealed out loud, and the other two just nodded their heads and jotted his name down.

Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin, had gone out of the skinny, greasy haired look and have become comfortable with letting his shoulder length hair floating in the wind. He never looked more like Lucius Malfoy, but the Malfoy silver eyes was replaced by the Blacks (courtesy of his mother, of course) more ethereal blue eyes that can be as cold as chipped ice on one time and as inviting as a bubbling brook at another. Sure, the silver was still there when he was pissed of or having a tantrum, but mostly, if you could look closely enough, it's really the most beautiful blue. No wonder Pansy almost swoon, and there is really no trouble at getting him to agree. He was a Malfoy, after all.

TBC

A/N: I know maybe some of you asked why I put Draco last. Save the best for last, just like the song, I'd say. Snape should really be born on a cold day, shouldn't he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Calendar Boys  
**Pairing**: Harry/Ron, but it is mostly the story of the people in the committee at first.  
**Author: **Ann Leony  
**Beta:** None.  
**Summary**: The Second Meeting (The fight for candidates)  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die.

By the way, if they are any mistakes in name or spelling of something's, I apologizes beforehand. I'm at college and I don't have any of the books for reference. I'm living of other fictions. This chapter, things are going to get ugly. Yup, pretty ugly. In fact, if you think Filch is the poster boy for ugly, you just wait.

**Chapter Four**

Everybody was actually very prompt , all being at the meeting room assigned by Prof McGonnagall, at precisely five past eight on Friday. You could obviously see that all of them have the most excited looks on their faces. Hermione came in last, a first for the girl as she had to wait Seamus put on some cologne as he always do. The spraying is quite fast, the choosing was the main problem. He has about thirty bottles to date. She walked in and all conversation ceased. Apparently, everybody can't wait for the revealing of their house's best.

" This meeting aim is to compile the names nominated by you to the content of our calendar. We have assigned everybody with this task and hoped that all have find the candidates without too much difficulty. We will now compile all the names and will make our final decision on the poster's themes."

**Slytherin **

Severus Snape

Blaise Zabini

Draco Malfoy

**Gryffindor**

Parvati Patil

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

**Hufflepuff**

Cedric Diggory

Cho Chang

Ernie McMillan

**Ravenclaw**

Roger Davies

Padma Patil

Michael Corner

Pansy was almost spitting when she said this, " Potter? oh my god, It's a wonder why his is not as big as the pumpkins that Hagrid planted. Must you include him everything?" They could see Blaise and Jubilee tried to calm her down.

" Oh right, what about Malfoy," Seamus replied , just as snide, " he's bad enough without you feeding his vanity. What? He paid you to put his name in, is it? Like he does everything."

All the others was watching interested, although both boys was not there, their rivalry still punctuates every activity. Hermione was already rubbing her temple, more to controlling her temper than a headache.

"Yeah, well, at least Draco is not an attention seeking prat like scarhead. And he does not have to pay to get nominated as he is as hot as a God. But if he had to pay at least he could, unlike muggle loving Weasley." She finishes with a 'Hah' that was almost knocking her off her breath.

Seamus seems to be getting an apoplexy, his face red and he seem to puff up." Don't you dare bring Ron into this. He is at least nice enough, why you put a git like Snape in anyway? What did you see in him? Oh, I'm sure he promised extra marks in Potions, isn't it?"

Pansy, seeing Blaise flush at that comment, retaliated, " Well he at least have something. Not like you people choosing charity cases. Weasley with no money and Potter with no parents. What, not enough place for Longbottom, The one with no brains?"

" Oh, he has brains alright, enough to know any Griffindors is ten times better than any of you anyway..."

He was cut short with Hermione shouting "Silence!" and both of them shut their mouth simultaneously.

" For goodness sake, could you two just shut the fuck up, really, I almost thinks that those two buggers are out there listening, performing Imperious on you two." She's heaving. Always a bad sign with Hermione. Both Seamus and Pansy looked like they are going to start off again.

" I said shut it. Now, if we were to replace Harry, you guys have to replace Malfoy. So if you don't want to do that than shut it. Do you see the Huffles and the Ravenclaws fighting? No, because they have grown up, not like you kindergarteners."

"We have the names and we will leave it to the Planning Committee to put them in their respective months. Now, we have to tell the candidates that they are chosen and have to give their whole cooperation. Miss Abbington , Lavender and Justin will be responsible for the photo shoots. Including the find of a photographer. Now, before I start screaming again, go into your assign groups and do your jobs."

When Blaise was seated next to Seamus, he poke Seamus in the arm. Although he was angry with what Seamus said about Snape, he knows that Pansy goaded that out with that misplaced insult on Ron.

"Hey." Seamus whined when he felt the poke. When all the heat was gone, he was kind of embarrassed with his behavior.

" She's nice if you get to know her, you know. " she nodded towards Pansy." And it was me who wanted Snape in, not her." Seamus flushed at that and muttered a really sincere 'Sorry, really' and Blaise smiled at him." Oh well, no need to fight then. Though I really thought you were channeling Ron Weasley and Pansy was channeling Draco just now if not for the fact that the both of them is still alive."

" Thought I don't think that's for long if Hermione continue to be pissed off at meetings like that." and both of them laugh out loud at that.

Seamus was laughing hard that he almost knocked over. His hands went flailing about and caught Blaise's arm. And at the same he was staring into really beautiful black eyes. It went on about at least a minute when they realize that they were in a room full of people.

Seamus blushed as only an Irishman can, looking slightly drunk and pulled his hand back from Blaise's arm. He muttered a whispered apology and seemed to scoot a little bit further from Blaise. His mind was filled with quite inappropriate thought that one should not one have during a meeting. He cough and stared at his feet.

Meanwhile, Blaise was watching all that movement and later his eyes rested on the spot where Seamus's had had grabbed him. The feeling, warm and reassuring, was still there. 'Sure, he's gay, but he doesn't like me like that does he?' was running in his head and noticed that Seamus was still staring at his feet. 'Awww..., isn't that cute?'.

Seamus was fighting a losing battle with the voice in his head and had accepted that he finds Blaise extremely attractive. He then lifted his head and looked into said beautiful eyes which was staring directly at him, as if they have been waiting for him to find the courage to look up.

"Are you..." they both said at the same time and unanimously answer the unfinished question, "No!..." and smiled to each other. Each was saying in their hearts 'Glad he's speaking my language.'

TBC

A/N: I can' resist putting in the cuteness of Blaise/Seamus although they are not my fave fandom, but this thing is like writing itself and it just seem appropriate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Calendar Boys  
**Pairing**: Harry/Ron, but it is mostly the story of the people in the committee at first.  
**Author:** Ann Leony

**Summary**: Telling the candidates  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die.

By the way, if they are any mistakes in name or spelling of something's, I apologizes beforehand. I'm at college and I don't have any of the books for reference. I'm living of other fictions.

Chapter Five

Prof McGonnagall approved the list that Hermione showed to her. Judging by the expressions on her face when she was perusing the list, Hermione can only imagine what was going on in her mind. Faint show of disgust (must be Snape), nodding profusely, Hermione stands on her toes to take a peak, (Ewwwww, Malfoy) and turned bright red, a little bit of fanning, a cough to cover a sigh, (Hermione didn't know who, but she was sure the professor was on the Griffindors page.).

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff doesn't have a problem in getting their candidates to agree. Apparently they ask them first before the names were submitted. That didn't occurred in the Griffindors and Slytherins brains till after they submitted the names. And that's when the situation starts to get unattractive, oh well, it might as well just be ugly. There might also be things flying, students jumping from the balconies, dangerous potions splashed purposely and foul words being thrown around in abandoned. All in all, it wasn't too bad.

Hermione of course have to tell Harry, a task she dread and didn't realize how much until she was standing in front of The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Helped-With-Homework. The whining will come next.' Oh god, I would rather face Ronald, at least I can bully Ron into doing it.'

" Hermione, can I borrow your Transfiguration essay? I have at least half a parchment left to go and I think I've written everything," he said all that without even looking up, while Hermione keep moving her mouth like a codfish breathing for air. " and did you finish that essay about the Vanishing Potion? I have overwritten at least two inches, which is why I'm sure I'm written it wrong. Hermione? " And then he looked up.

Hermione smiled sweetly at Harry, which seemed to shock the poor boy by it's proximity and brightness (she did get her teeth straightened after all, Really!) that he toppled right off his chair. Hermione helped him back into his chair, a bruise forming on his left cheek and took a deep breath.

"Harry, I have something to tell you and I hope you won't get mad. Promise me you won't get mad, okay." while Harry was looking at her with that look, you know, the You-Look-Barmy or You-Want-Something look. Harry just shrugged and Hermione just blurted it out.

"You know about the calendar that Prof McGonnagall ask us to do, right? Well, we've chose the representatives for Griffindors." Harry's eyes first squint in confusion, staring at his overwritten essay, and then as comprehension dawning, his eyes flew up and search in Hermione's eyes for denial. His eyes actually grew bigger and he looks as if he wants to cry. He was terrified. Hermione could have laugh if she did not feel so sorry for dragging Harry into this.

He turned around, 'God, he's such a drama queen sometimes.' as if hiding his eyes from Hermione, and keep muttering "No, Nonononono..." and shaking his head.

"Oh Harry come on, It's not as if I'm asking you to go naked in front of the camera," Harry's face twisted with what could be shame or anger, she couldn't really tell. This was actually caused by the Daily Prophet getting Harry's after showers pictures and with only a towel wrapped around Harry's slender waist, that was the fastest selling issue, with reprinting the day after. Harry was mortified for days, he keeps getting lewd glances and whistles from both the girls and the boys. But that will be told in detail later.

"Why did you have to drag me into this in the first place, " his face turn red, and Damn, he still look like he a fallen angel. Hermione almost forgot herself for a minute." and another publicity stunt. You know perfectly well how I feel about this."

"Harry. It's not that bad, besides your not doing it alone, Ron and Parvati will be there too. And I promise you nobody will have to be indecently dressed." She really have to work at getting to Harry, but she could see that he is thawing under her pleas. His expressions, however, change after she mentions Ron. Hmmm, peculiar.

"R..Ron, Ron is se...selected too?" The tremor in his voice was accompanied with the most becoming blush on his cheeks. He licked his lips, making them moist and redder, as if he was the model for one of those lipstick commercials. Harry seems to be lost in space, staring hard at Hermione's chest, as if she had mustard on her shirt with a kind of dreamy look in his eyes. The staring part, would have Hermione raring like a bull and smack Harry on the back of his head in a normal circumstance but the look on his face definitely say that that he was not exactly thinking about her womanly assets. She didn't know if she should be worried or insulted, but the look on his face definitely sets her mind on a very inappropriate path that one should not go about one's best friend that one think was like one's brother.

"Yes, he is in too. But please don't tell him yet. It is suppose to be Seamus's job to tell him. Why, what's wrong with him? You think he shouldn't be in?" She knows it's kind of a risky to ask this questions, but if she wants to know the meaning of the looks on Harry's face, she have to prod a little deeper.

"No, No. He would be perfect. I mean I would understand why people would want him in the calendar." He blushed a little bit more and seemed to be avoiding Hermione's gaze. To the extend of actually collecting his books as if he's to busy to talk to her. 'The nerve of the boy, treating her like that. But he is so cute.'

Hermione actually answered back in her most incredulous tone, that always work when she wants to make someone spill.

" You do? Well, I certainly don't. I mean, sure, his hair color is nice and his eyes are a nice blue, but all the Weasleys have that. He's not really that special, is he?" when she saw the look on Harry's face when she said that, indignant on Ron's behalf, she knew she had the Boy-Who-Lived in her ingenious hands.

"Are you joshing?" his eyebrows was nearing his hairline. He actually looked quite comical." He's special in his own way, not like all the Weasleys, like...like, the..the way he has that innocence that Fred and George lack but still be as funny and mischievous as the both of them put together. Like the way he could be most adorably stupid in things and have the greatest intuition on me that could cover all of Percy's intelligence in one swoop. Or he could be an annoying git, and still be the most gentle person, someone Ginny couldn't hope to achieve in a million years." He was loosing breath at the speed and volume of his explanation.

Hermione took the pause and quickly inserted her own assumption, " and that he have the body of a god, perfectly muscled, not like Charlie's over bulkiness?"

" Yesssssss!" Harry screamed without knowing what he was agreeing to. Happy that he's finally getting through to Hermione about the uniqueness of Ron. But then, he saw the smirked on Hermione's face and knew that he had irreparably dug his own grave and lay in it perfectly still without fuss so that Hermione could bury him and plant the headstone. He ended all that with a groan, both in his head and out of his mouth.

Hermione, noted for her intelligence, not for no reason, knew the next question would be, " Does he know?"

" Know what?" Harry still praying he could get out of this without getting an inquiry of his feelings, those feelings 'Nonexistent, thank you very much!' other than his brotherly love towards Ron and have an emotional scar that needed him to go into therapy.

Hermione, although known for her brilliance, was not exactly known for her patience. She wondered why he was using a diversionary tactic with her when he knows she know everything.

" You know what, for heaven sakes Harry. You have been as I would call it a bear with a sore paw when anybody who confronts you with this kind of issue. I mean, I know for sure you never talk to Ron about Cho Chang when you fancy yourself in love with her, and he is your best friend. You must have been confused, poor boy, and you didn't talk to anybody about it." Harry opened his mouth to say that he did talk to someone.

" Oh, and talking to yourself in your head is not considered talking to somebody, " He shut his mouth at that." and if that was what you tried to say, then you should be worried about your mental faculties Harry Potter."

"How long have you been feeling like this Harry? I mean you never acted any different, but I see you smiling a bit more recently." She notice that more in these few months, but couldn't place the exact time when Harry had started feeling happy again.

" Well, if you already know, It was after the second task really. I mean sure, I love Ron a lot, I would get in front of a bullet for him in a second, and I don't really know why. I mean, I know he means everything to me, but not with that much force or feeling, you know. I tell myself it's because he was my first friend. I met him on the platform. His mother was so nice, showing me how to get on to the platform and the way she mentions Ron was so loving that I really didn't mind when he sat in my compartment later. He was of course all about the scar and the Harry Potter thing, but not for long. I think he notice I was just like him. I mean we were kids and didn't know all about that. He hated Malfoy more than me and I have found a kindred spirit. I absolutely love him since then. I just didn't notice how much it had grown from being accepted to well, you know," Hermione shakes her head, for once not understanding the extend of Harry's feelings towards Ron," to I want to jumped him and shag his bones off."

" You said it happens during the second task, I mean, that is a long way from the first meeting in the compartment, Harry. What had changed?" Hermione seems really wanted to know the reasons for his change of heart.

" Seeing him floating lifeless at the bottom of the lake can do things to you. He was so pale, all of you were, sure, Dobby told me I'd be losing my Wheezy, but as soon as I was there I only see him. His cloak billowing around him. His face was too calm. You know he has expressions when he sleeps. He never really have that peaceful face. And when you see it, I was afraid something is wrong. I was afraid that I would lose him. The sole thought in my head was getting him out of there and getting him on dry land. But as much as I feel like drowning at the sight of him like that, I know I couldn't leave you guys, so I waited it out."

The pity on Hermione's face was what he couldn't stand.

" I've been berating myself that I gambled his life when I waited for all of you to be rescued. I mean, what if he won't wake up after the hour is up. I know you were supposed to be rescued by others, but he was mine and I didn't even consider his life when I was acting all hero at the time. I didn't forgive myself, and I don't know why he should either."

A tear trickle down his cheek and Hermione hugged him, trying to sooth his feelings by whispering that it was alright.

"Harry, Ron's knows you. Probably more than me, and that is saying something. He understood afterwards, didn't he? He knows and he never even thinks of putting you in that position. You have to tell him how you feel, Harry. He needed to understand the extend of your feelings for him."

Hermione produce a handkerchief and wipe his face. Harry had stopped sobbing and have a determined look on his face.

" But what if he doesn't like me like that, I won't be sacrificing our friendship like that. I would rather keep it all inside if I can only have this with him." He was afraid and Hermione understood, but in the back of her mind she would say that Harry won't have anything to worry about at all.

" So back to the matter at hand, you would be in the calendar, yes?" She might as well get it over with. Besides, Harry fragile emotional state might prove useful.

" Alright, but I still don't understand why you would want me in. I mean, Ron is gorgeous, but I am nothing near. All I have that is of any interest is my scar." he seemed to be seriously puzzled at the purpose of him being named.

Hermione huffed and dragged him to the nearest mirror she spotted and pushed him in front of it.

"Harry, if you look closely, you actually have grown out of that scrawny, underfed and malnourished look you have been going for when you first came here from the Dursleys. You have grown up and apparently, your mom and dad famous good looks, which you can ask anybody or look at their portraits at the Head Girl and Head Boy gallery on the fourth floor, have been showing up on you as well. The Potters have always been known for their great looks, and your mom was one of the most popular girls of Gryffindor. Where do you think all that good looks would go, if not to you."

Harry looked into the mirror tentatively. He moved his head from left to right, then turn to the side, left to right. Sure, he was healthy looking. Yes sir, no unsightly bulge here, thank you, but so does Neville. So, he keep turning to see if he has what it takes to be in a poster calendar. He was still unsure, but turn to Hermione, nodding his head once to show his acceptance to be in the calendar. If she said he got it, then who was he to argue.

Hermione seems to let out a huge amount of air that she seemed to have hold for the entire conversation. " Great Harry. I know you won't let me down. I need to do a few makeovers on you, maybe a haircut or a new wardrobe. You don't mind, do you?" Harry shake his head at that and seemed to be amiable to Hermione's suggestions.

" And I think that someone will appreciate your looks enough that he might just be made to realize his feelings for you himself." Hermione finishes with a grin and a wink.

Harry smiled and blushed, apparently he got the message and seemed to agree with her on that account. Harry Potter is going to seduce Ron Weasley with his looks. 'Hah, what would James and Lily Potter would say to that?' Harry ask himself with a smile.

TBC

A/N: This is the longest chapter and the longest time I took on a chapter but I have to make it in details or it won't be the same. I feel it in my heart that this is where I want the story to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: **Ann Leony  
**Summary**: Telling the candidates (Part 2)  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die.

By the way, if they are any mistakes in name or spelling of something's, I apologizes beforehand. I'm at college and I don't have any of the books for reference. I'm living of other fictions.

I have had more reviews than I would hope for, but more would always be welcomed and begged for. But for the special one who keep a steady stream of reviews that lights up my day and make me want to update, even if it is only one person, I thank you, **SerpentSlaveChick.**

I would also want to thank you guys, **ArcherYi**, **Anna **and **Rock and Sarcasm** for your past reviews. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter Six

Ronald, at that time, was practicing flying. Frustrated that Harry has been avoiding him and flinching when he touches him.

' I'm suppose to be his best friend. He's not suppose to be flinching when I touch him, Bloody Hell.' And this bouts of outburst was further heavier with Ron finding out that he might just view Harry in a not strictly platonic way. Judged by the way he keeps waking up in a sheen of sweat, calling Harry's name, after dreaming of some really inappropriate things about his mate, wonderful, but inappropriate things, he had comes to terms with his feelings after a long bout of denial. The problem was how to tell Harry. He tried to act normally around Harry, hell, he had never been happier than these few months. But the electricity was still there. In every brush and every touch that they both shared, Ron knows that his feelings for Harry grew and his brain in constantly finding ways of knowing if either Harry feels the same or when and how to tell the fit dark midget.

He really doesn't want to do it the way Fred told Alicia she was going to the Ball with him, miming it across the table, with Snape watching, during prep time in the great hall. Harry might not get his meaning, he's not very perceptive, Harry. But it would really piss Snape off, and he would really like to do that. Besides, he doesn't know the sign language that would say, ' Harry, mate, I love you and would like to shag you till Voldermort's next comeback'

Or the way George told Fred that they should be together and Alicia should mind her own business and don't bother her ex-boyfriend (of three minutes, that's how long Fred needed to say yes to George) snogging in public. He didn't think Harry would kiss him back, but at least he would not have to deal with a hysterical ex-girlfriend, maybe just Hermione (neither of them is dating her, so that won't be too bad) as Harry is not seeing anybody.

Or the way Seamus did it. Ron cringe every time he remember the young man, jumped on the Gryffindor table in the great hall, after dinner one evening, knocking glasses and pumpkin juice jugs off the table, inching his way towards Dean, singing ' Voulez vous couches, avec moi, cest soir?' in a high pitch, attempting to imitate Christina Aguilera's singing. Apparently, they have been playing footsies under the desk for weeks and Seamus was tired of waiting Dean to make the first move. Ron, Harry and Neville couldn't get into their room that night and had to sleep in the common room, with pillows and comforters provided by Dobby and a roaring fire in the grate all night, which was not so bad. The only problem was that they have trouble sleeping through Seamus's cries of ecstasy ( both of them forgot about the silencing charm, for Dean it might be because of Seamus in the sexy nurses outfit they bought in Hogsmead last week.).

Neville was whimpering by half past ten, trying to sleep unsuccessfully and Ron and Harry tried to concentrate on the chess game through the moaning, intensified by the echoing halls of the tower. Harry seemed to be concentrating too hard, sweat beading at his forehead, making his fringe sticking up in weird directions, although his ears perks up every time they heard those sounds. And Ron, well Ron just try to keep his boner too visible to Harry and Neville. It would not do to have a stiffie during a chess game while hearing his two friends shagging. People would think he was gay ( he was still in his denial phase at that time).

I would fight, that was what he keep saying. Yeah, it took him exactly six months to do that. Plus that to the jealousy that he felt when Harry's name came out of the cup. In the end, after his relationship with Harry went back to almost normal, he notice the time they spent apart had actually help him realize a few things about him and Harry.

One, he couldn't live without Harry. Two, he couldn't live just as Harry's best friend-brother anymore. Three, they might not be able to share a room or dormitory after this. Not only this complicate stuff, but Harry has been spending more time with Hermione a lot during that separation and Ron was afraid that they would end up an item and he would be the third wheel. He was thinking about how he would handle it if Harry ever come to him saying that he and Hermione wants to get married. His quidditch robe billowing in the wind of the Astronomy Tower, his fingers freezing from the midnight air, gripping his broom more hardly than needed, when he heard his name.

"Ron, are you there?" Seamus lilted voice was fighting with the howling of the wind. Ron turned his head towards the door, his shoulder length hair swept over his face shielding his eyes from Seamus, his face void of feeling. Seamus jumped when the lightning stroke, Ron doesn't even blink his eyes.

"Yeah, mate, what do you want?" his tone flat, no feeling what so ever, making Seamus shiver.

" I want to talk to you bout something, don't you want to go inside? it's going to rain soon." He seems to be gathering his cloak closer to his body.

Ron shakes his head, " No. You can tell me out here. I don't want to go in yet." He turn to face Seamus, his own robes billow like Snape's did when he want to be extra menacing.

"Well, I have submitted your name for the calendar that we had to do for the school. I hope you will agree. Lavender and Hermione have already agreed. You will be in with Parvati and Harry." Seamus moved closer to Ron.

" Yeah, okay. By the way, where is Hermione and Harry?" He was actually afraid to know the answer to that question.

Seamus looks puzzled and answered " They were together in the common room, doing homework. I think. Why?" Blast it, Seamus is going to be suspicious now.

"NO, No nothing really. I was just thinking about them. About the calendar, I don't think I can do it." Ron said in strangled voice. He turned back toward the storm and climb up the ledge. Sitting on it while the wind turn more furious, lifting his hair and cloak, making him look like he was swarmed in bats. Seamus started to get worried looks and edging nearer towards Ron.

" Ron, come on. Harry is gonna do it. Even Parvati. You don't have to do it alone or anything. Besides, you really should be in. You're quite accomplish, yourself, being a prefect and a keeper for the house team. Ladies go for you anytime. You'll definitely be a page turner." With a smile pasted on his face, Seamus keep on trying to slowly get to Ron.

Ron turned to look back at Seamus, a sad smile on his face. " I'm famous because I'm Harry Potter stupid friend. Just his best friend." he paused as if saying all that was hurting him somehow, " I just don't want to be just that to him anymore."

Seamus's mouth dropped to his chest, he couldn't believe his ears. Is Ronald Weasley, the straightest twig in the broomstick is admitting of having not so platonic feelings for his best friend? All he could do was prod until he get some answers.

" Ron, I didn't realized you feel that way about Harry. Does he know?" He was in a stance, as if getting ready for jumping on Ron, as Ron gets further off the ledge.

"Bloody hell No, I couldn't tell him. He'll kick my arse faster than Dobby is at producing socks and later feed my bloody self to the Threstrals. I have tried to extinguished it, ya know. Doesn't work "

" Why doesn't it work, Ron?" Seamus was still edging nearer, almost touching Ron now.

" Cause the git have to be all Hero and saving my bloody arse at the second task and I have to be the bloody thing he missed most. How do you think I feel. I was just getting over him, with the fight at the start of the year and things was just starting to go back to normal after that. He purposely won't let me get over him, even though I could never get him." Ron looks like he wants to cry and Seamus is hyperventilating.

"I think you shouldn't think that until he said it himself, Ron. I mean, How do you know he doesn't feel the same way when you haven't even gave yourselves a chance." He saw the smile at the corner of Ron's mouth and cheered. A smiling man couldn't be that suicidal.

" I just need to think about it, okay. And I promise to think about the calendar thing, for your great advice. Thanks, Seamus." And with that he jumped.

TBC

A/N: Wow, that was the hardest chapter to write. I don't really know how to make this part really interesting. I haven't be able to write in days and all my plots and ideas seems to be clogged up in there somewhere. It's short but I hope I will be able to make it up on the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: **Ann Leony  
**Summary**: Telling the candidates (Part 3)  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die.

By the way, if they are any mistakes in name or spelling of some things, I apologizes beforehand. I'm at college and I don't have any of the books for reference. I'm living of other fictions.

THIS IS THE HARDEST CHAPTER TO FINISH! and I know it's the longest update. I'm really really sorry. I'm in a rut and couldn't go into my inner Snape to do this. I'm just not nasty enough. But for the ones who waited for the continuance of Ron's story have to wait. it will be in the next chappy. I'm still thanking the reviewers.

Chapter Seven

And the day was a normal one, down at the dungeon. A few explosions, detentions and multiple unexpected wobbliness caused by the explosion of a Strengthening Potion gone wrong. The student was suitably punished, being with no bones for three periods and have to be carried around in a knapsack. He would only have been lifted points had it not been for the explosion happening in front of Snape's face during his usual inspection.

The Potion Master, already disgruntled with hearing the rumors that Dumbledore wants to have the staff holiday that year somewhere sunny, and as the attendance is compulsory, he would have to wear swimming trunks, was positively livid after being a recipient of a potion with the effects of a Jelly Legs Jinx for half an hour. He won't be a very accommodating person to be dealt with, not that he usually is. It's just somebody better hope he survives Snape with all limbs intact.

Knocking the Potion Master's office, Blaise could not have picked a worst day to tell the Head of Slytherin about his name in the calendar. Sure, yesterday he was angry over Professor Sprout refusing to supply him the young Tatancula's pods for a potion, saying her baby's are too young to be killed for a mere potion, which means that he would have to go to Knockturn Alley for them and waste Floo powder. The day before that he was angry that Neville Longbottom's potion was correctly done (without the help of Hermione. It was a individual exercise, not counting the fact that 'It' was a Plant Growth Potion and that Neville actually excels at anything plants) and was ranting three classes later how he was stupid to choose teaching as a profession.

" Come in and stop banging the door!" Blaise heard Snape shout from the Potions cupboard. Beckoning him in with a wave of his hand.

Blaise could feel that sweat forming on his forehead and curled his fingers in readiness." I just want to talk to you, Sir. "

Snape moved to his desk, bringing with him a few vials of bluish clear liquids that look like Veritaserum. " Well, what do you want? I don't have all evening to entertain you, you know."

"Sir, I have come to inform you that your name have been submitted as one of the months for the school calendar. I hope you will agree as plans have been made and it's hard to choose another candidate." Sure, he's lying a bit, but if that could get him Snape, he wouldn't complain.

" A CALENDAR? What gave you the power to use my name as you want and not ask for my permission beforehand. And what makes you think I'm going to agree with this foolish notion." He was practically screaming, his voice vibrating in the walls, making Blaise, flushing with fear, wants to clasp his hands to his ears.

" We want the house to be represented with the best and each of us was granted one choice and I...I choose you sir." He blushed and stare at his shoes.

Snape have this I-Think-You-Drank-The-Wrong-Potion look on his face, which was kind of comical. He was thinking that this particular student of his has a psychotic death wish and then he knew. Little Zabini has a crush on him. Well, that have to be dealt with before the boy got too silly with it.

" Mister Zabini, why in the world would you put my name for something as frivolous as this, I do not know but you should have a perfect explanation, I hope. Since I don't like anything that remotely sound like whining, I presumed you know, I hope the explanation would be short and quick." He no longer look angry but had a wry smile showing his amusement.

"Well, we have chosen Draco Malfoy for the other spot sir and we hope we could dish out all of our best looking people that we have belonging to Slytherin. We have agreed sir that you deserved the spot for the calendar. Everybody look up to you and the girls really like you, sir."

"Are you telling me, you put my name in because I'm pretty?" He could be fuming from what Blaise could see.

Blaise quickly pacified the Potion master and answered, "No, No no Sir. Not like that at all. I'm not saying you're pretty sir. Just very good looking sir. You got that the Prince's eyes and the Snape's black hair and I think you would be perfect for representing us." He stared hopefully at the professor and hope that Snape would not be throwing any of those innocent looking potions he had lined up on his desk towards him. He knows for a fact that Snape's favorite potions was never harmless and you should always takes care where you walk in the dungeon.

"Well, I don't usually condone this kind of stupidity. But for the sake of the the house I would do it." he paused trying to gauged Blaise's reaction.

Blaise, however, knows his Head of House like the back of his hand, or the back of Draco hands, as that was where he got his info's and know that he should not be cheering too soon. He knows the potion master wants something in return. Something big.

"..." (Ewwwww, not that you pervs. He was not interested in Blaise that way.)

And Blaise knew that. " But...?" he dragged the 'But' and waited the potion master to give the verdict.

Snape guess he could have some fun if he was being tortured for one of Albus's crazy Inter-house ideas." I want you to drink this potion." He was holding a small vial with pale greenish liquid. He was jiggle ling it slightly in his hand.

Blaise, for the life of him could not identify the potion. He would normally would never purposely poison himself, he was still a Slytherin and self-preservation is number one in any Slytherin's list. But he also knew that the head of house would never purposely poison a student . He would give himself to the fates, if they could give him Severus Snape. Possibly in a swimming trunk. Oops, he forgot about Seamus for a moment there.

" I would be happy to drink that potion if it means your consent, sir." And with that he grabbed the vial, pop open the cork, and drank it in one swallow. All he remembered before he saw blackness was that the Severus Snape shoulders shaking with mirth. He would really want to know what the hell he just drank.

TBC

A/N: I know I have the tendency for suspense. I will update as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: **Ann Leony  
**Summary**: Telling the candidates (Part 4)  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die.

By the way, if they are any mistakes in name or spelling of some things, I apologizes beforehand. I'm at college and I don't have any of the books for reference. I'm living of other fictions.

Chapter Eight

Seamus was hanging half over the balcony when his stupid of a dorm mate jump from said balcony. He would have jumped himself, if the said stupid dorm mate hadn't climbed on his broom fifty feet from the ground and speed away into the rain.

'Damn stupid emotional bastard. I almost had a heart attack.' He almost did not want to help Ron with his Harry problem. Almost. But this is just too juicy to let somebody have it. Maybe he could get Hermione to help. He should find Blaise, they promised to meet in the Great Hall ten minutes ago.

Draco Malfoy was not anything if not vain. He was not just vain, the extent of that feature surpass any girl in the Slytherin house. It was said that the only other person with the same degree of pain-in-the-arse was a girl in Hufflepuff ten years ago who turn out to be Miss Magical 1995. But that did not mean he appreciate being force to do something without being informed in the first place. He would never do anything when ordered. Except maybe from his father, or possibly Voldemort. Or definitely his stylist, Armand.

That maybe the reason why he was not looking too happy, sitting opposite Pansy Parkinson, in the Slytherin common room. In fact, not too happy might be a little underrated. It could also be describe as annoyed, angry or pissed-his-head-off kind of expression. His usual smooth forehead is crinkled, and his mouth was set in a thin line, which did nothing to his very expensive lip gloss. ( I mean balm, lip balm. A man wouldn't ever wear lip gloss. Ha-ha 'wiping sweat off forehead'.)

" Why would you put my name in?" his voice was freakily sweet, making the hair on the back of Pansy's neck rise. She was soo confident that Draco would agree that she forgot one of his more undesirable traits, he's as stubborn as a mule, an ass or any other creature associated with stubbornness that is. When he dug his heeled Dragon hide boots on something, he rarely budged. This would mean, she have to suck up. Suck up like she never did before. And if that doesn't work, tell Lucius and let the delicious older man do his magic. But only as a last resort that is.

"Draco, how could you think that your name would not be nominated? I mean, it's so obvious that no other could represent Slytherin other than you. You are the high-class classical beauty." There, she doesn't really know how to do this, but she could get through and have Draco on a silver plate for the calendar.

Draco, usually would hex anybody with his Most Excruciating spells for calling him a beauty, like a sodding GIRL! ( He's handsome dammit!), was sidetrack by the compliments Pansy was pouring on his perfectly moisturized head. He could see himself on the big mirror not twenty feet away from his chair. Sure, Pansy was right. He would be perfect for representing Slytherin.

He was about to give Pansy a very gracious answer when the common room door was opened with quite a bit of force behind it. Severus, carrying the limp, unconscious Blaise (he looked like a virgin sacrifice, with Snape's hands under his armpits and knees, his head tilted back, exposing his neck to whoever who will take it. Fortunately for Seamus, neither Severus nor Draco was that someone.) in his usual fast assuring stride towards the couch right by the fire. Pansy clambered to get to Blaise, and Draco, walked toward Severus, eyeing his god-father meaningfully, trying to gouge out the reason Severus would be handling an unconscious Blaise.

" Severus, What did you do to Blaise?" He could get detention and maybe no Christmas present that year, but hey, Blaise is family, at least seven times remove on the mother side. Sure, he knew that Severus would not kill the mouthy fifth year, like Draco was tempted a few times, but he also know that his god-father has the weirdest sense of humor and his jokes always bordered on dangerous. Just asked his left cheek, ( the one that's thankfully rarely seen in public.) it's was never the same again.

Severus tried his Are-You-Accusing -Me-Of-Something face. Or maybe it's the You-Have-Got-To-Be-Kidding glare, Draco can never be sure, but as both of them kind of have the same meaning, he just put an impatient face and tilted his head waiting for an answer.

"No, I did not do something to him. If what you mean as 'doing' is what I know you're thinking. He came to my office to tell my about you're project and I had a little fun off him, that's all." Severus finish with a shrug.

Pansy was almost jumping on Severus, her eyes were wet with worry. " How could you? You know he's with Seamus now. You're going to get him in trouble." she turn to look at Blaise unmoving body. " just to fill your pedophilic desires. And they just started to go out too. " And with that her tears streamed down her face.

"..."

The silence that stretch after that, punctuated only by Pansy sobbing every other thirty second was ended with both Severus and Draco both shaking with so much mirth that the usually austere Severus was chuckling and Draco, went down like a felled tree and was holding his stomach, unable to withstand his own weight and decided to let it rip.

Pansy, from sad, moved on to bewildered and settled on annoyed. " What are you two wankers laughing about. Do you care so little about Blaise's happiness? And why the hell is he not up yet. What did you do to him?" And with that she had just moved on to hysterical.

" Have the hair potion you been using finally gone to your head Pansy? "and he continued with the hysterical laughing and the teary pillow biting.

Snape however got over his momentary lapse of his usual character and and gave Pansy his usual intense stare and answered her question. " No, I did not do anything to him. I told him to drink one of my potions if he wanted me to agree. He drank it without a moments notice and well, I would say he would be out for about ten minutes more. He just drank a Surprise Potion, which I just got from one of my fellow potion brewer from my club. He said that it's not lethal but the result of that potion will show in three days after you drink it. Even I don't know what that potion potion could do. Ah well, I needed a guinea pig.." He ended that with a shrug, and Pansy let out a sigh of relief. When the Head of House says that the potion was not fatal, she incline to belief it. She was just afraid of what deformity Blaise will endure later. Maybe she should check.

TBC

A/N: I am a bad writer. (Crying uncontrollably) I suck. I can't promise the next installment will be in a week. I have to fish my Muse out of The River of the Dead in the Underworld.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: **Ann Leony  
**Summary**: The awaited Interview 1 .  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die.

By the way, if they are any mistakes in name or spelling of some things, I apologizes beforehand. I'm at college and I don't have any of the books for reference. I'm living of other fictions.

A/N: It have been what? two weeks, three, FOREVER? I'm not really sure. I'm crawling back from the hole in the ground. But I will have to make this PG 13 in the end. I hope you guys still want to read. I love writing this in a any case.

Chapter Nine

Harry could not think what would make Ron miss dinner. I mean, if Ron is not an eater, he is nothing else. It's his favorite too, as Harry just stares at his uneaten plate of lamb chops. But then again the only thing Ron won't eat was maybe stick and stones. Maybe he should go and see where Ron has got to. He have something really important to tell his best friend.

Ron felt that he won't be able to get dry even after hurtling himself into the blazing fireplace. The chill from the rain has not only gone through his bones but also might never leave his bones. He noticed that he it was halfway through dinner and his usually ravenous stomach doesn't feel like it want to be filled.

He was dragging his webbed feet when he saw Hermione sitting on the main stairs, reading a large tome she probably borrowed from the library. She was smiling at said tome when she lifts her head and saw Ron walking towards her. Her smile grew bigger, as if she knew something pleasant that he would love to find out. Well, he would wheedle it out of her.

" Ronald, why don't you sit here with me if you don't feel like having dinner?" she was still smiling and Ron felt his turmoil heart eased a little. She was patting the space beside her and seemed to be waiting for him to talk first. He decided to take the plunge.

" Herm, I need to tell you something. I'm in love with somebody. A boy." he waited to see her reaction. She just twitched her nose, closed her book and get comfortable. She wide her smile as if urging him to continue.

"Well, he might not like me like that, and he could kill me if he knew. He also have the power to curse my arse back to England if he wanted to."

Hermione with a mocked surprise, put her hand over her mouth and gasped quite convincingly. " Oh Ron, its not Malfoy, is it?" her giggles could be heard until the great hall.

Ron, seeing as Hermione obviously knew who he was talking about and could still make a joke out of it, feels like he could always play along. His shoulders shaking with mirth and his guffaws was followed by " Hermione how did you know?" and both of them giggle in a very girlish way, not different from the way Lavender and Parvati did when both of them have their heads together while gossiping. Weird on Hermione, freaky on Ron.

With a sister and mother who listens to ' The Veela and The Vampire' on the Witches Wireless Network (WWN) every evening, always with tears in their eyes, about a drama of star-crossed lovers in the 16 century, Ron suddenly have the feeling of being theatrical.

" Oh Hermione, " he started with a very convincing starry eye and hands clasped to his chest, " I loved Draco with all my heart, my soul is connected to his. I will always love him and never give my heart to another as no other could quench my thirst." All that bad poetry was accompanied by a lot of hand waving and hops. Hermione, starting with only snickering politely, ended up with rolling on the stairs, which is definitely not good for her back.

Both her and Ron's shrieks was cut off by a crashing sound around the corner, apparently somebody had knock over a suit of armor. But that was enough to bring them back to their senses.

" No Hermione, it's not Malfoy. It's Harry. He is the one who had stolen my heart, and he doesn't even know it. For all I know, he could still be crushing over Cho Chang. " He sighed and start to stare at his shoes, apparently shy of Hermione's gaze.

Hermione on the other hand felt like her heart was going to burst. Harry's love was not unrequited. She would love to tell Ron and both of her best friends would be together at last. But she know it's not her place to say and only rubbed Ron's back and said " You would be surprised with what you know."

Both of them didn't know that in a corner of Hogwarts, a boy was crying his heart out, and in another, a girl was wearing a very devious smile.

TBC

A/N: I missed writing. I still love all of you that reviewed. Thanks again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: **Ann Leony  
**Summary**: Maybe still not the waited interview.  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die.

By the way, if they are any mistakes in name or spelling of some things, I apologizes beforehand. I'm at college and I don't have any of the books for reference. I'm living of other fictions.

Chapter Ten

Summary: What happen to whom.

Blaise was jolted awake by the banging he heard on the door. He was a little disoriented but that after a few shakes of his head, remember yesterday evening. The big lunch, the flirting with Seamus under the quidditch stands and of course, the evening spent in Snape's office. He could still taste the potion going down his throat. "Blergh!"

He was feeling a little heavy around his head and chest, but figured it must be the effect of the potion. But the pain was forgotten when he felt that he must answer... the call of nature. The jumped off the bed and ran into the toilet. He head straight to the loo and pull down his trousers to do his business, when suddenly, it wasn't there.

'IT' wasn't there. His thing, his manhood, the reason why Seamus was interested. He look down still believing he will see the thing that his hands couldn't find. There was nothing there except a very bushy pubic area. He remembered the weight on his chest and his hands travel up, praying in his heart that what he was thinking was not happening. Yup, breast. Two big, very real breast and all that came out of his throat was "AAAAAARRRRRRRGH!"

Pansy couldn't contain herself. Of all the luck in the world, she stumbled on the conversation between the Weasel and Granger. On top of that she obtain a juicy piece of information. Well, if you're counting, two juicy piece of information. First, the Weasel admitting into being in love with Draco. Second, seeing Potter's face looking as if he had meet with Voldy and scrunched up, ending with him bursting like a broken water pipe. She didn't heard the rest of the conversation because Potter back up into a suit of armor and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Since Granger and the Weasel, or she should call him Ron now, was looking around, she made herself scare.

This will make a great gossiping with Blaise and Draco, and maybe Millicent too, or could be the start of a few shocking revelation. She might be related to Rita Skeeter, but she doubt that. She would never get caught. That put a little spring in her steps.

What could Severus say in this situation. It is not only dangerous to administer any spells or potions to cure it, the fact that he doesn't know what went into that potion, that took care of those options. Going to Dumbledore is futile, he could be sacked and cursed off his arse if the old coot knew he'd given an unknown potion to a student. Again. The situation with the Langley girl in 1984 was resolved quickly, but he received a threat that should he do it again, he would be out of there.

He could floo or owl the sender of the potions to get more information. Maybe he could ask to meet the sender and go to Majorca for a holiday instead. Now that is a plan. He better catch McGonnagall before she went back to her personal quarters.

He should really start to get worried. Blaise has never stood him up. All he could do was not grab Neville and Dean and cry.

" We're still in that honeymoon stage. He would never do this. Not telling me where he has gone. Maybe I should go ask Pansy where he is." He wrung his hands and started pacing again. He knows how uncomfortable Dean was getting listening about him and Blaise. They use to go out, but Dean is seriously considering the proposal from Abersmith Jamison, a Ravenclaw, who was perfect for him. Coming from the same mix blood parentage, Aber, was the shoulders that held Dean when he was breaking. It didn't hurt that he was practically a millionaire and kept Dean well satisfied.

He, however was not that lucky and instead of pacing mindlessly he really should go and find Blaise. He should really go to Pansy.

TBC

A/N: There will be espionage and sabotage. Which one will come first? Wait and See. Muah muah muahaaaaaaaa cough cough.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: **Ann Leony  
**Summary**: Maybe an awaited interview.  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die.

By the way, if they are any mistakes in name or spelling of some things, I apologizes beforehand. I'm at college and I don't have any of the books for reference. I'm living of other fictions.

Chapter Eleven

Too much could be said for a men who like guys. More could be said to guys who now have woman 'things' caused by a freak accident (Alright, not really a freak accident, more in the freaky alchemist category). Some took it in their stride and make the transition quite smoothly, like Jimmy Pulley who later became a supporter of the Witches Watchers League. He had thirteen children and lived a quite happy life married to his boyfriend at thirty and was still going strong at eighty four. Others, like Ashley Thiele, who kept his first name became rather eccentric and keep questioning his offspring for years. He didn't think that they existed and keep pinching everyone before bed.

Blaise, apparently, don't think he will be joining the mental conditions of Jimmy as he liked his person well enough as not to ask for any permanent changes. However since he unknowingly (tricked is a better word) became this creature that is woman, he is more depressed than ever. WHAT WOULD SEAMUS SAY? He couldn't imagine that Seamus would want him and he definitely would go back to Thomas. "Just my luck." Zabinis had never succeed in the love business.

Maybe if he don't get out of his room, like ever, Seamus might not notice. He better get Snape before he fled the country. Let just say that he knows how his Head of House's brain works.

Not many knew that the interview itself will be published in a follow-up magazine that can be bought with the calendar and more pictures will be put in the magazine. The fans are going to go crazy over it. It was the Planning Committee marketing idea. Apparently Melinda suggested they make this a yearly thing if they could achieve 70 percent circulation with the first issue. Being a daughter of a muggle business mogul gives her an inner business sense. Henrietta Hogget also surprises everybody by professing that she is the only niece of Melanie Hogget, an editor at the Witches Weekly and a very well known gossip columnist, though not as notorious as Rita Skeeter, she has her own following. Her stories have never went over the borders of the ludicrous. Henrietta in return decides to make a column in the magazine about validating the rumors about the candidates for the calendar. Hermione and Pansy agreed immediately.

Colin Creevy, the most enthusiastic photographer of the present array of students was assigned by Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson for the interview and the photo shot for the much awaited calendar. And much to his delight, his first victim (oops, I meant interviewee) was non other than the elusive Harry Potter. He had made appointments with all the candidates for the calendar and it seems Harry was the only who could see him that weekend. Never had he lost his obsessive compulsive fascination with Harry, Colin, with the help of his brother Dennis will make sure this is the best interview of Harry Potter even if he has to eat flobberworms later. He met Harry at the designated place at 4 o'clock that Saturday evening.

Josh Feather had prepared him a few questions but other than that he was free to ask anything of interest about Harry. And he intend to do just that. He saw Harry waiting for him and was sitting under a tree. It's a normal place for Harry to be so Colin preferred that the pictures for the interview to be shot in the natural surrounding of the person. Seems to think it brings more of the person's character and make them more comfortable.

" Hi Harry, how are you?" he eyed the teen wonder with hunger in his eyes.

" I'm fine, Colin. Where's Josh? I thought he was the one who will be conducting the interviews?" and he had a set of matching puzzled look on his face. Colin almost squeal because of it's cuteness.

"Josh had family problems and have to go home for the weekend. Something about a grandmother marrying. So he told me to take the job." That was true. Josh's grandmother is marrying, again, for the fifth time and she insist that her favorite grandsons be there to catch the bouquet. She became rather eccentric by her third marriage. What's not true is that Josh did not pick Colin, but was begged and blackmailed to give Colin the job. That, Harry did not need to know, yet.

"Well, we can start if you like. You can ask anything." That open trusting look, only Harry Potter could give that look.

" The first question is how would you describe being at Hogwarts so far?" Colin decided to follow Josh's patterned questions. Harry seems to relax a little as it seems that the question was very open ended and did not pry too much into his personal life.

" Well, It's well known that I regarded Hogwarts more as home than school, being an...without parents. Professor Dumbledore is more of a father figure and I have everything I need here." He concluded with a smile.

" Is your home life unsatisfactory?" Colin was screaming in his head at the stupid question, but he had to do his job.

Harry smirked, seems quite happy to let his heart out on that question." Unsatisfactory is an understatement. Let's just say if I followed Voldemort, stop flinching Colin, yes, Voldemort, I would heartily agree with muggle torture. I was treated badly and I was truly happy when I first read my letter from Hogwarts saying I was leaving."

" What are you're favorite and least favorite subjects that you're taking?" He leaf through the compilation of questions that Josh prepared and get ready to venture very, very far from it.

" I love Defense Against the Dark Arts and the best teacher was Professor Lupin. He actually knew what he was teaching and was not possessed with anything. My least favorite is Potions, but that is just because of the teacher. I bet if somebody else, anybody else teach it, I could get a decent grade."

Colin feels that they have had enough of that and decided to move in deeper waters. He had heard every rumor on Harry Potter but if he wanted to get in the secrets, he must pick his words carefully.

" Is it true you dated Cho Chang, the prettiest girl in school early this year? " slow and steady.

" I wouldn't say dated, we didn't even get to finish one whole date. She is till very much in love with Cedric." Harry smiled as he say that. Just a small tug at the corner of his mouth. His eyes were telling another story however, and it seems he couldn't forget Cedric either, for an entirely different reason.

" Are you seeing anyone right now?" Colin know the imperative word was 'anyone' instead of 'any girl' to see if Harry had notice. Apparently not. Cementing the idea that Harry might not be batting for the correct team, if not both.

" No, not currently. I don't seem to have the time for relationships." He answered with a shrug.

"Does that mean you are interested with somebody? " He made a very serious face and scrunch up his temple, while leaning nearer towards Harry.

Harry first look like he was going into one of his tempers again when he suddenly had that thinking look that he always wear when he tries to think of a new way for somebody to get the spells right during the DA trainings. He than sat down again and smiled cheerily at Colin. " As a matter of fact, I am seeing someone, Colin." and he smirked as only a Malfoy can.

TBC

A/N: I hope you guys like this installment. Harry is going to draw blood, even if for a wrong reason.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: **Ann Leony  
**Summary**: Malfoy wish come true.  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die.

By the way, if they are any mistakes in name or spelling of some things, I apologizes beforehand. I'm at college and I don't have any of the books for reference. I'm living of other fictions. Oh yeah, I just started my second year, so 'Yey' to me and I got the Dean's list for both semesters. I going good.

Chapter Twelve

Draco Malfoy was minding his own business, reading his usual potions book that seemed like the only thing that conquered his spare time. He was sitting quite comfortably in his favorite sofa in front of the common room fire, when Pansy-Big-Mouth-Parkinson storm in with the widest grin on her face. Sure, they never really intended to get married and he really like her for herself, he usually avoid her scheming mood, the prattle give him headaches. He bend lower to make sure that she did not see him but alas, she strode straight towards him. Apparently what she wants to talk about seems to have something to do with him.

Pansy was ecstatic and since he couldn't talk with Blaise first ( "He locked himself in his room and won't let anyone in! ") she decided to tell her happy news to the person involved . Draco have that cornered look again, the same look that he wore when they were eight, at her tea party that she insist that he wore one of her gowns. He did wear it, her being quite a formidable force, but he made her swore not to tell anybody on the pain of death or being thrown into a pit filled with fanged gerbils. She did remarked that he look quite pretty, which made him run crying to his mother while she continued laughing all that time. They never played tea party together again.

" Draco dear, I do believe I'm your bearer of good news and you will be forever indebted to me, maybe even naming your first born after me, no matter the gender." She tittered as his eyebrow move up in question, almost losing itself in his fringe.

" What do you say if I could give you you're hearts desire?" she loved the suspense and keep thinking if Weasley and Draco ever got together, sales could be boost up.

" You're going to make Voldemort lose his mind, more than now anyway, have amnesia, run naked into the forbidden forest singing 'Auld Lang Syne' and disappear forever?" He sat up, close his book and turned towards her. There's definitely hope in his voice.

" No silly, the other one. Although I think I should be worried that you would want to see Voldy naked." She seems to think he somehow was overwrought with the situation as his father is still in Azkaban.

" You'll make Potter die a gruesome death, on a cliff and a full moon night with Ro... I mean Weasel chained to a boulder and completely at my evilly-laughing mercy?" Draco couldn't keep the excitement from his voice and eyes and Pansy began to doubt his sanity. Oh well, he'll soon be Weasley's problem.

"Close, very close but not quite. You see, I stumble on a conversation that could be the answer to all your prayers. Weasley confessed to Granger that he is, in fact, in love with you." She finished in triumph and seems to want to trump it to the world or at least the First Years who's just coming in.

Draco first went very still, as if he couldn't comprehend what she just said. Then suddenly, he grasped her hands and his eyes shining, almost screaming in her ears, " Really Pansy, I mean, he really said that?".

She never had seen him more happy than that moment. " I swear to you he admitted it to Granger. His, sort of, exact words was only you could quench something and something else about your souls. My brain was kind of dead at the point where he said he was in love with you."

Having confirmed that, he closed his eyes and happily past out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise was tiptoeing along the dungeon floor trying to get to Snape's office and preventing himself from being seen by anyone. Twice he had to get behind a tapestry, once into a broom closet and down one balcony to avoid Filch, Mrs. Norris and Peeves. It was all made the more difficult by the baggy robe that he was wearing just in case anyone did see him. It totally cover his curves but he looks like he was drowning in the clothes and it was giving the illusion that he was ten and quite innocent.

Just a few more doors to Snape's office, he heard loud footsteps behind him and quickened his pace. He looked over his shoulder, the noise was getting louder and he crashed into somebody from the opposite direction. All of a sudden he was trapped down by a warm body and his head began to spin. There is no way that person did not notice his womanly curves.

"Blaise, is that you?" And he knows that voice. 'Oh, bugger!'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Neville Longbottom would never be the person that anybody hate. In fact, even Snape and Malfoy were only annoyed by him. He got great friends, especially Harry Potter, which his grandmother keep telling everybody she meets. But then again, nobody was in love with him either. He 's not bad looking, according to Seamus anyway. He's taller than Ron now, his magic improved by acquiring a new wand and except for potions, he is doing really well in all the other subjects. All in all, he have a good life. Not a complete one, as his one hearts desire apparently was at this very moment crouching behind a pillar spying at one of his roommates.

He wonder if he should intervene, a crouching ferret is probably creating trouble. Until of course he saw the look on the said ferret face. Adoration and a large dollop of lust is very obvious in the stares that were directed in Ron's way. Just great, of all that could screw up with his life, the only person that he want, although he didn't know why either, have a liking for his practically straight friend, Ron Weasley. Draco Malfoy, the bane of his existence, along with Snape, have been crowding his dreams even before he notice that no girls ever made their way there. This happens right when they were starting fourth year. Sure, others would go through the denial phase first, but Neville accepted his sexuality easily, maybe because he had no girlfriends before.

Neville then saw Draco turned around and staring him right in the face, Draco's turning paler than he possibly could and he could feel the blood rush to his face and another part of his anatomy. He noticed that Draco didn't gel his hair back ("Must be because today is Saturday and there's no class.") and with that scared look, he looked almost adorable and Neville just felt like he wanted to comfort him. Too bad, that look did not stick to Draco face and the usual annoying smirk that make his angelic face almost ugly was back again. Almost, more is the pity.

He stopped cowering years ago, but then again he never admitted to being the most courageous lion in Gryffindor. He still feel a bit of the apprehension that never quite leave him when he knows he is going to get into trouble, whether by his own doing (like the time when he knowingly gave the Tatanculas extra manure. That was just asking for trouble) or by the hands of others ( like the time Hermione Petrificus Totalus in the middle of the common room in the middle of the cold night (yes, he's still holding a grudge), or the time they have to rushed to the Ministry to satisfy Harry's tendency for, what Ron called, heroics. And he could get on all day on that topic).

He actually backed to the stone wall, as Draco-Gorgeous-Malfoy strode closer to him with a purposeful face. He smirked again as he opened his mouth to speak. His voice became strangely soothing and coaxing. A nice sound on him.

" Stop whimpering Longbottom. " but he wasn't whimpering, really! " I need to ask you a favor." He smiled again. But this time it's like he was trying to hard to get Neville to do what he wants , the smile was too sweet. He continued, " You're roommate with Weasel, right? "and Neville doesn't like the sound of that.

TBC

A/N: I did the squiggles on request, dunno if it's gonna show up. Cross your fingers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author: **Ann Leony  
**Summary**: Harry's new look!  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die. I'm **not **going to do interviews on all the character as 1) I don't know that much about most them 2) the fic would be too long, as I like to have background story for the ones I do give interviews and 3) I just don't want you guys to get bored, I'll try to get the fic under 20 chappies, though I dunno if that's gonna happen, with my tendencies to stray.

By the way, if they are any mistakes in name or spelling of some things, I apologizes beforehand. I'm at college and I don't have any of the books for reference. I'm living of other fictions.

I would also like to say thanks to my reviewers, as always, **SerpentSlaveChick**, a writer I admire, **annajesse**, could always make me want to write more and faster, **Chiyoku Shibata**, great reviews and newbies, **SaphireGoddess57**, long, but I like long, and yes, I'm excited too and **xD**,I'll continue. I would also like to mention **Archer Yi**, **Rock and Sarcasm**, **Blind Dreamer**, **Crazy-lil-nae-nae** and **DMHPluv** whom I hope still reads this story. Thank you.

Chapter Thirteen

Harry Potter is going to do a very bad thing. He's going to 'out' a good friend who could be straight in the first place. As he look at Colin's hungry face ( almost like the time he was caught with a camera inside the Gryffindor's changing room three stalls from Harry's) he could feel more guilty. However being over consumed with Ron's confession over liking, no, loving that... that FERRET, 'he' is the only obvious choice where no boyfriend or girlfriend will come looking for him and kick Harry's but.

Colin, seeing as if Harry is in some sort of flashback in his own head nudged Harry to revealed the name of his secret lover. " Come on Harry, who's the name of the lucky bloke, I..I mean girl?"

" You know him Colin, he's my roommate. In my classes too. Great hand at Herbology. Used to be rather pudgy, but recently he had come into his own. I mean, Neville is rather hot, don't you think?" The incredulous look on Colin's face almost made him laugh out loud, and he promised himself to ask for Neville's forgiveness as soon as possible.

"Nev..Neville? Longbottom? " Colin seem to be brain dead for a second but recovered himself quite well, " Is he really, well I mean I could see, ehem... ehem, what you mean. How long have you been together?" Colin might be shocked out of his pants but he is still very professional. Which is sometime not a very good thing.

" We have been together for a while, though I can't really remember when it really started." Harry decided to give as little detail as possible." I have always liked him and when I told him I wanted to be more than friends, he said that he had wanted it too. So we got together. Nobody really knows yet, so I'm really worried what people will say about this." It's better to say he asked first, so that Neville won't go bonkers when Harry actually tells him.

Seeing that Harry had grown reluctant at telling his story, he continued with some simple questions and send Harry to the make-up room for the photo shoot. Harry was directed to a nearby tent between some poplar trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry put his head first through the flap. He could see a large mirror, a very comfortable looking chair and a selection of clothes hanging from a rack. He stepped in and look around. Nobody seemed to be there, so the first thing he did was sat in the chair in front of the mirror. He then noticed some pictures pasted on the edge of the mirror. There's this mug shot of a very sluttish looking guy, with heavy eye make-up and very pouty lips, with lips gloss. He didn't think that look suit him, that slut look, maybe it is more suitable on Malfoy, who look slutty without the make up ( he gets riled up just thinking about the bloody ferret, he looks around for something heavy to throw. Gee, there is nothing.)

Apart from that picture , he saw dozens others with different theme to the mug shots. Some seems quite natural and other looks like they belong only during Halloween. He then saw his name pasted with post it on one of the pictures. The look very natural, with a slight bronzing effect. He couldn't imagine how would that look like.

A girl suddenly entered the tent. Looking at her unassuming brown hair, tied at the nape of her neck and her very muggle clothes, jeans with a two piece t-shirt, a long sleeved green t-shirt on the inside, and a white short sleeve with 'Muggle This Up Your Arse' written in loopy words, you would never guess she has any artistic instinct at all. Don't all artist have weird looks? Well, guess not.

Harry smiled, he didn't really, his mouth just made a kind of weird line, and waited for the girl to talk first.

"So Harry, how are you? I'm Jubilee, Slytherin, and I'll be your makeup artist and stylist. Hermione will be along in a minute so let just start with the look that we were going for you. Colin wants you to be walking in park, sort of, so we have got parts of the forest bewitch to look like fall, cause you're -----, right, so you're bronzing after a whole summer of playing and in this shots we wants to see you sated, kind of tired and looking forward to a good rest. Okay, so the clothes will be two sets, one is the school robe and the other is muggle clothing, jeans, two piece t-shirt with a muffler and now lets talk about you're new look." Boy, can she sure chirp, in a very vampirish way, without the heavy eyeliner, must be the crooked smile. .

At the same time, Hermione pop her head in and greeted the two people, " Hei, guys, so have I missed anything? No? good."

"Hermione!" was all Harry could say to his best friend, being a bit overwhelmed at the moment and turn back to face Jubilee.

" Hermione," Jubilee smiled again, sort of, and after Hermione had put her cloak down on a sofa at the side of the tent, she turn back to Harry and started to looked at Harry up and down and with Hermione standing beside her also looking at Harry (which was making him more uncomfortable than he really should be, but then again it's not looked he had ever done anything like this before.) " I'm going to layer his hair, give a more defined fringe and make it curls outward, at the end only, what do you think?" and she looked at Hermione.

Hermione on the other hand was only nodding, taking in Jubilee's suggestions when she said, " I was first thinking of cutting it shorter, with just enough to be spiked without any gel, but it's a shame to cut all that gorgeous unruly hair." Her index finger went to her chin in contemplation.

Harry just thought that his hair is, well, wild and unmanageable. The fact that Hermione had describe it as gorgeous was while flattering, a bit unbelievable. He feels that all the haircut that Aunt Petunia had made him take shows one thing, his hair won't stay cut, and Harry feels he need to let somebody know that. " Uh, guys! My hair won't stay cut. Hermione, you know how my hair is." He look imploringly at her.

Hermione turned to him and smiled, "But Harry, you don't want those haircuts, remember, that's why they change back. This time you're quite willing and I guess it will stick. Or at least just until we finish the shots. If it sticks, Ro...ooonimeanthe 'Readers' would definitely love that hair." And prayed in her heart that the blunder she made was not noticed. But it's unlikely as Jubilee was not even in their house." I guess we will go with your look. The shoulder length hair style is in fashion anyway. " And she was then shooed out by Jubilee to go check the shooting set.

Jubilee washed his hair, making it softer and smelled nicer, dry it with a towel and pick up a pair of scissors. He looked at Harry and grinned.

Harry gulped.

TBC

A/N: Sorry it's so short.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author: **Ann Leony  
**Summary**: What Seamus gotta do!  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die. I'm **not **going to do interviews on all the character as 1) I don't know that much about most them 2) the fic would be too long, as I like to have background story for the ones I do give interviews and 3) I just don't want you guys to get bored, I'll try to get the fic under 20 chappies, though I dunno if that's gonna happen, with my tendencies to stray.

To Vesper Water, thanks for the heads up, I didn't even notice that I did that. I don't have a beta , so I'm all jumbled up. Sorry, I know you all are cringing as you're reading.

By the way, if they are any mistakes in name or spelling of some things, I apologizes beforehand. I'm at college and I don't have any of the books for reference. I'm living of other fictions.

Chapter Fourteen

"Blaise, is that you?" And he knows that voice. 'Oh, bugger!'

Seamus could almost read Blaise's thoughts. Aside from the fact that they had just dated for three weeks, Seamus like to think he knew anything that is supposed to know about his boyfriend.

Apparently not. In this case, he couldn't think of any reason why Blaise would ever turn himself into a girl. He heaved himself off off Blaise and help the other boy got to his feet. He then shrank the oversize tent that his boyfriend seemed to wear.

" Would you like to tell me why are you, like this?" his hands went to his hair, as he always do when he is either nervous or embarrassed. He look at Blaise with the corner of his eye while trying not to check out his boyfriends newly acquired hot body.

Blaise on the other hand, was thinking neither about his condition nor about Snape, but how cute that his boyfriend, not only was not disowning him, but had actually looking him up. He guess having that long hair and a more pouted lips couldn't really hurt. It also doesn't hurt to have nearly a D cup. Seamus's eyes had parked there for quite a few minutes before recovering himself and look away. Instead of being offended, all Blaise could think of was, 'AWWWWW!'

"Why Seamus, Darling, if it's not me, I would be very jealous if I catch you staring at a girl like that. Had I been deceiving myself, or you really do swing that way?" His lips was turn up at the end, teasing the other boy, as he only know he could.

"No! Nono, It's just... it's just... YOU. I mean, you look , that is, I really like, not that you weren't...Och, me lord." he slapped his palm on his forehead.

Blaise's shoulders was shaking as he silently laugh at Seamus seemingly lost for words. Maybe he could live with this if Seamus doesn't mind him being a girl.

Blaise face was suddenly serious and sad that all Seamus could do was take him and hold him in his arms. Blaise struggled a bit against Seamus arms, but seems to surrender after a few push. He then melted in Seamus's hold, gave a sad little sob and snuggled his face into the crook of Seamus neck. 'Emm, pine trees and butterbeer.' He wish he could always feel this warm and wanted.

" I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore if you knew." he whispered into Seamus's neck. He felt the arms that enveloped him became tighter, and a hand began to rub his back slowly. Seamus always know how to comfort him, and that brought a smile onto his face.

Seamus heave a sigh, he kissed the side of Blaise's head and tightened his arms more. " We haven't been together long enough for you to know me, but I have known you long enough not to be a fool and leave you for something like this. I love you, and nothing, not even you being a girl, " and he chuckled at that," will make me feel any other way. It's really you I'm worry about."

Blaise lifted his head and looked into Seamus's eyes. The mirth he was looking for wasn't there. Seamus was completely serious. He lifted his eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, I still feel the same, but you're a girl now. You could get anybody you want. You could even get Malfoy, all that money and prestige." He smiled as he spoke in that very understanding voice of his.

"Shay, I have money and prestige. And there is so many downside to being with Malfoy. One, he's not interested in the female gender, " Seamus gave a surprised chirp 'Really?' and stared, " and he is so high maintenance." he ended that with a nod.

Seamus rolled his eyes and muttered, " And you're not." Blaise hit him lightly on the arm and sniggered.

"Well, I am. Which is why we are really the worse combination ever," he smiled as he saw Seamus crestfallen face. " A...nd, I happens to be in love with this very lucky Gryffindor guy. You might know him, Irish, with the tendency to blush quite beautifully." and he giggled as the smile on Seamus's face grew wider.

Seamus gave him one last hug and pulled his hands towards the third corridor. They could still talk in the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate and those little marshmallows each.

" So how did this happen? I know you didn't purposely did this, as we had just found the miracle of prostate last week." It had taken them two weeks to be comfortable enough to do anything beneath waist level, although they did snog around with the ferocity of Dementors.

Blaise told him everything, about Snape and almost getting caught on the way to the dungeon. Seamus was chuckling by the end of it, but seems to be of a different mood when he think it over.

" He soooo did it on purpose. To satisfy his sadistic sense of humor. Why did you drink that potion?" he was heaving by the time he was finished.

" I knew he wouldn't purposely kill me, and besides, a potion's effect doesn't last forever. It would be against the will of nature. We just have to go see him and get him to get me right again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HE WHAT!"

Dumbledore cringe. At his age, he didn't think he deserve to have his ear drum blown up when he finally could be playing the all knowing wise man that he thought was amusing.

" Yes, he talked to me last night and seems to be in the midst of packing when he said that he really needed a vacation and wanted to go to Majorca for a holiday." He gave a cheery smile and proceeded to walk back to his office, after unsuccessfully trying to get any visible reaction from the two students that seems to be in some sort of an extreme shock.

It took a disorientated owl, flying straight at Seamus head that took him out of his stationary stupor. He vaguely remember Ron had a similar looking owl. He surveyed the area and notice that Blaise was still stock still, staring at a distance and a few second years have fancy themselves terrified at the two statues that look resembling two of their upper classmen. They had plastered themselves to the opposite wall while inching their way across.

None seems to have the brains, or the guts, (he saw a few Gryffindors passing by, 'They are sure to get into trouble!') to poke them awake. He lightly touched Blaise's shoulder, even that seem to gave him a start. He seems to focused his eyes and as he was staring into Seamus's eyes, the gravity of the situation seem to overcome him. All he could do not to scream his heart out was to grab for Seamus and hug him tight. He then lay his head on Seamus's shoulder and proceed to achieve dehydration by crying.

" Blaise, we just have to wait till he come back. In the meantime you look like you needed some good night sleep and a good , hot bath after all that. And some decent fitting clothes." Blaise chuckled and muttered "You shrunk it," and gave a hiccup.

He nudged his nose on Seamus's shoulder and his tears seems to seep into Seamus's shirt. He took a deep breath and professed, " I don't feel like going back to the dungeon, can't we go somewhere else." He looked imploringly at Seamus.

Seamus gave a though, and had an idea, " We could go to the Room of Requirement. I guess no one is using tonight. You think that's ok?"

Blaise sigh and nodded. He didn't really care where, just as long as there is a bed and no one else except Seamus is there to cuddle him. He just couldn't deal with question right now.

They walked slowly to the fourth floor and as soon as they arrive at the general area of the door, it materialized and inside they both found a sanctuary. A huge four poster bed, a bedroom with hot water already in the tub and huge plate of sandwich, with two mugs of hot chocolate, all looked enticing.

Blaise had his bath, Seamus took a shower. They found a couple of pajamas already laid out on the bed. They ate a few of the sandwiches and drank the chocolate dry. They then climb onto the bed, Blaise laid his head onto Seamus's shoulder and quickly drifted to sleep. Seamus dragged the comforter up and draped it over Blaise and himself. He kissed the side of Blaise's head and wished that tomorrow might not be just as bad.

TBC

A/N: There seems to be a lot of contact between Blaise's head and Seamus's shoulder doesn't it? I didn't notice until it was finished. Sorry for the lateness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author: **Ann Leony  
**Summary**: Neville don't really want to know!  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die. I'm **not** going to do interviews on all the character as 1) I don't know that much about most them 2) the fic would be too long, as I like to have background story for the ones I do give interviews and 3) I just don't want you guys to get bored, I'll try to get the fic under 20 chappies, though I dunno if that's gonna happen, with my tendencies to stray.

By the way, if they are any mistakes in name or spelling of some things, I apologizes beforehand. I'm at college and I don't have any of the books for reference. I'm living of other fictions.

I don't own any of the characters. All extended to Potter verse are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. I'm just playing around her brainchild.

Chapter Fifteen

" Stop whimpering Longbottom. " but he wasn't whimpering, really! " I need to ask you a favor." He smiled again. But this time it's like he was trying to hard to get Neville to do what he wants , the smile was too sweet. He continued, " You're roommate with Weasel, right? "and Neville doesn't like the sound of that.

" As if you didn't know that already, Malfoy and if you don't we won't be standing here." Sure, he used to be timid, but that doesn't mean he never got out of it.

Draco snapped out of his pleasant demeanor and deemed it right to be as business like as he can. " I need your help. I heard recently that Weasley admitted to fancying me. But I need to be close to him to confirm that. And for that, I need you."

"Me?" Neville haven't got over the fact that Draco had just said that Ron fancied him, but was again startled when Draco said he need get near to Ron." Why should I help you?" admonishing his disappointment at having Draco showing some degree of reciprocating Ron's feelings, " you, personally had made my life hell all of my school life. I don't owe you anything."

" I will admit that I had never let go of any opportunity to gave you a hard time whenever I can. But mostly it's an extension of my hate for Potter that I tortured you. And you made it so easy, with the squealing and the bad potions. " That is the only degree of apology that his pride would allow him . A Malfoy would never stoop to actually apologize.

Neville was actually surprised. " I was only hated by association? All those taunts would have ceased if I had stand up to you?" He felt greatly incredulous.

" Well, no. But I would have a respect for you and would bother you less. And you didn't notice, you're towering me by three inches. You could now beat me to pulp if you want," not that admitting that bit of weakness was not killing him. He didn't realize he noticed until the words came out of his mouth. Now that his were looking directly at Longbottom, he realized not only was Longbottom taller than him, but that he had lost most of his baby fat and seems to mold his bones quite nicely. The proximity of the height and breath was a little over powering. He could feel a swoon coming.

'Nonono, I'm in love with Ron. Shiny, glorious Ron. Not Longbottom. Although...he not so bad looking. That's not the point! Even if he's good looking, I'm in love with Ron!' Apparently Draco's peace of mind won't give him a rest. While his consciousness keep screaming Ron's name, in his minds eye, there might be somebody else.

" I need to get into your dorm, not necessarily as myself. Could that, uhh, protracted brain of yours think of anything?" he eyed the brown haired Gryffindor. Longbottom went silent for a few minutes. He seemed to be seriously contemplating Draco's request. Draco just assumed that he would laugh out loud and maybe roll around on the floor while doubling up in stitches as soon as the request got out of his mouth. Maybe Longbottom really ha gone different. Or maybe his brain is really slow.

Neville looked at Draco. Really looked at him. There is no glimpse of mischief in those shy glances. Draco is really worried about what he might say! 'Well, Bless my aunt, Draco-The-One-Without-a-Heart-Malfoy was actually nervous. It must be an alignment of the nine planets or something, as this is as rare as the winter days are short.'

" Malfoy, though I did not know why I'm saying this, " there was a a voice adducing the idea, ' Because I'm Good looking? Gorgeous? Well Born? Well Read?' which he pretends to ignore, while his fingers automatically flew to his forehead, " BUT! I am willing, crazed as I think I've become, to help you do what you got to do in that dorm room." he stopped. Neville wanted to see how long Draco could take the suspense.

Draco self-control was admirable. He lasted a whole five minutes, of which he used his toes to carve a hole in the ground. Finally, it got the better of him. The next sound could be heard as a high pitch scream, of which brought a smile to Neville's lips but also a crack in his ear drums.

" Bu...t?" with his mouth open wide and his eyebrows almost to his hairline, Draco wave his hand in a gesture that could only be called urging Neville to say the obviously coming words.

"You must not do anything at all that would sabotage my friendship with my dorm mates, put any of the lives of the Gryffindors in jeopardy and do not repeat anything that you heard while you were there. And if you could get some Polyjuice Potion, you could use one of my hair."

" Really?" his eyes was as big as saucers now. He was actually going to use Polyjuice, but he thought he might have to wrestle it off Longbottom's head. Maybe not by himself, Crabbe and Goyle still have uses." I guess I could get some off Blaise. He got almost everything in that trunk of his, for a price. Where should we meet?"

" I guess after dinner, in the closet outside of the Great Hall." Neville guessed Draco want to do this as quickly as possible. He must be needing the information really badly. " Just make sure you come alone. I don't want anybody doing this. Even my House would be torturing me if they knew."

Draco can't believe his luck that this is going so smoothly. He is practically speechless after that. He just nodded his head and made the gesture to show that he meant to leave now. Neville just nodded his head, somehow trying to get the gnawing bad feeling out of his chest.

TBC

A/N: What do you guys think?


	16. Chapter 16

**Author: **Ann Leony  
**Summary**: Ron is furious!  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die. I'm **not** going to do interviews on all the character as 1) I don't know that much about most them 2) the fic would be too long, as I like to have background story for the ones I do give interviews and 3) I just don't want you guys to get bored.

By the way, if they are any mistakes in name or spelling of some things, I apologizes beforehand. I'm at college and I don't have any of the books for reference. I'm living of other fictions.

I don't own any of the characters. All extended to Potter verse are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. I'm just playing around her brainchild.

Chapter Sixteen

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jubilee washed his hair, making it softer and smelled nicer, dry it with a towel and pick up a pair of scissors. He looked at Harry and grinned.

Harry gulped.

Maybe it won't be so bad. It could be worse. Jubilee could be using a bowl on top of his head as Aunt Petunia used to do. However, as she moved around him, snipping here and there, he decided that she was indeed skillful. She, however, did not have any hesitation in getting rid of any hair on his head that she thought he might not need. She actually started to perspired after five minutes, and her eyes maintain on Harry's head the whole time.

She finishes with blow-drying his hair and styling it with a round brush. His fringe ended right above his eyelashes, covering his caterpillar of eyebrows. the back of his hair, while shorter, look almost like his old shaggy mane, only they don't seems to have a whole forest of Acromantulas lost in it. Jubilee, turned him towards the mirror and Harry let out a gasped. ' Oh my God! It's that me?'

She then start applying something on his face in pale brownish colour, making, magically all the blemishes on his face to disappear. Harry Potter had perfect skin. Imagine that.

After that, she pulled him of the chair and shoved him into a small changing room where his change of clothes was already hanging on a peg. He put on the pair of jeans, a pair of white sneakers, a two piece t-shirt, the inside was dark blue, long sleeved, and the outside was a short sleeved t-shirt, in gray with blue lettering. He was also provided with a brown coloured muffler that Jubilee later let just hanging on his shoulder.

After she deemed him ready, Jubilee escorted Harry to the photo shoot site. He saw Colin, working his camera, and Dennis waving his wand over a park bench, when he realized that the whole place was in between dark brown and gold. The autumn leaves, magicked by Dennis, makes the whole place look warm, despite the fact that it's nearing winter. It might look warm, but it sure doesn't feel like it, so Harry was glad for the two piece shirt and the muffler.

The part which brought a smile to his face is really the fact that Hermione, with hands pointing to something, giving instructions before he came, kind of stuck that way, as soon as she head his voice, turn her head and saw him. Her face change from absolute shock, to a like dreamy gazing. He was starting to get terrified that she won't be able to move again.

"Hermione? Are you alright? Can you move?" he look around at the others that were working around him. " Is she going to be fine?" At that Hermione seemed to be out of her stupor and shake her head as if it was filled with water.

" I'm fine. We should start the photo shoot. I wouldn't want us to miss the dateline. Besides, Colin said he had a Gobstone Club Meeting before dinner and it's already almost four." Hermione recovered.

Colin seemed impatient and seems to scream at everyone to get ready, but the excitement did not left his eyes. He directed Harry to the Bench and asked Dennis to give him the props, a small sized Coffee Bean styled take away cup and some newspapers. He said an incantation and as soon as Harry sat on the bench, all the people around him disappeared. All he could hear was Colin's voice.

"Harry, just relax and do what you normally do when you go reading in the park. We are not here and just be as natural as you can." And for the next fifteen minutes Harry felt that he was really alone, reading newspaper on a park bench and sipping coffee. He did not know that behind the illusion breathtaking pictures were being taken. Harry, stretching on the bench trying to catch a stray piece of newspaper. Harry, laughing, all teeth showing, smiling at a piece of cartoon strip. Harry, balancing the cup on his knee when closing the newspapers because he needs both of his hands, with a smile on his face.

All of a sudden the illusion melted and again Harry was hit by the noise and colours of the others. Colin asked him to walk from the edge of the lane towards the camera. Again, as soon as Harry reach the edge of the lane, nobody seems to be around and for the first few steps, he was apprehensive, but then he eased up and walked with his usual swagger. A kind of hesitant yet calm walk with even paced steps. The short lane seemed to be endless and when a gust of cold wind blew at him, he pulled his face tighter into the muffler, with his left hand still in his side pocket.

A bird flew past him, a quirky little robin, as a shower of leaves fall down and Harry smiled at the robin. At that shot, even Colin took a sharp breath. He then decided that picture will be in the calendar. Harry, his face turned up towards the robin, with his hands in his jeans pocket, the muffler wrapping his neck, nearing his cheeks and his face is framed by falling leaves. Perfect.

Harry was just saying goodbye to the robin when suddenly the spell wavered and again the crowd was visible. He was told to go back to the tent and wash the makeup off of his face. He then changed back into his shirt and pants and went out to find Hermione. She was waiting by the side of the tent when he put his head out of the flap and they decided to walk back together. It was going to be a long walk back to the castle and Hermione had that look in her eyes.

"All right Hermione, just spit it out." Harry said with a grin.

Hermione looked sheepish but she was never one who turned down chances. " It's really nothing Harry but as it is my job as editor that I have to look at the interviews before they were sent to Josh for editing, I was surprised by something I read in there. I just really want to ask you if it's true."

Harry smirked, Ron would definitely found out faster if Hermione thinks it's true. He definitely liked where this is going.

" Oh Hermione, you must be talking about that thing with Neville. I'm surprised you didn't know. We got together three days ago. He's really wonderful about it. " Inside, Harry was practically cackling.

"But I thought you like Ron, all the confessions and as you must have noticed you had just told Colin this, the whole school will know by dinner time." Hermione actually let her anxiousness show.

" Well, I got over Ron, " Harry voice rose, with a hurt look in his eyes," and I'm seeing Neville now, and I don't care that the whole school knows. What can they do to me? Point at me? Whispering behind my back some more? If you hadn't noticed Hermione, they all do that anyway. This is just another point on how weird Harry Potter is to them."

" Alright, don't need to get uppity," Harry incredulously muttered 'uppity'," I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. You should just tell Ron how you feel. Get to know what he might say, instead of just haring of with the next bloke you meet."

Harry actually sniffed, his face darkens with hate, and smugly said," Oh, I know what he's going to say, Hermione and I know what I'm doing."

Hermione sighed, disappointed. She was dying to tell Harry how Ron really feel but it's still not her place. They arrived at the big door of the castle and saw Neville. Harry immediately make way towards him, and Hermione decided to leave the love birds alone. She walked towards the Great Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry jogged towards Neville as the other boys walk away from the closet door.

"Neville, wait up! I need to talk to you." He was starting to wheeze as he catch up with his classmate. Neville seems to be in a good mood, so that might cut Harry's chances of being murdered after he confessed what he did.

"Hey Harry, you got a hair cut. Look great. What's up?" He stopped walking and sat on one of the stone benches in the small alcoves by the inside garden. The day is ending and the sun is setting. Magically, the candles hanging on the side of the hallway lighted itself and illuminate Neville's peaceful face. Harry though he could really fall for Nev if he wasn't already in love with Ron. He decided that telling the truth in the most forward way is the only way to go.

"Neville, I told Colin that we're dating in my interview." and he averted his eyes, scared at the pity that he will see on Neville's face. He felt like he waited for the reaction for hours instead of seconds.

Neville was surprised but he feels that life had played him once in a while and that he had developed a weird sense of humor because of it. A person could not stand Snape, Slytherins and his grandmother (in that order) in the same life time if they are not slightly twisted in the head themselves. Harry seems to be anxious enough waiting for his answer and all desire to make his roommate wait for it flew out of the window.

"Harry, I'm not mad. I just want to know why you told Colin that we're going out. I mean, I don't even know that you were into, you know, guys. " Harry doesn't seem to be meaning and causing any harm so he felt no need to get hysterical. Besides, nobody would cares who he liked and the wizarding world, thanks to a few potions created in the last century, view male marriages as an eccentricity rather than a taboo.

"I was trying to get someone back, someone I liked. And your name just came out without me thinking. I mean, I really need your help. I'll even let you dump me in a few days, just promise me if anybody ask, you will confirm the rumour." Harry gave a pleading grin, hoping that Neville will agree with his proposition.

Nobody would believe he would dump Harry, but that's not his problem. Harry is one of his best friends and he would help him in any way he can. It seems that he had become quite an important person today. Everybody is asking him favours.

"Alright Harry, I'll help. But promise me you know what you're doing and nobody is going to be hurt by this. I couldn't take that on my conscience." and he took Harry's hand and walk him to dinner.

Harry smiled, he could always count on Neville for anything. " I promise, nobody would be hurt," but me, he added to himself.

TBC.

A/N: Neville is just the nicest guy ever. He is so under appreciated, most of the time. He has a great set of hair in the new movie. And skinny too. If only he could get to Hermione's parents for braces. But that is just me talking. The next one is coming really soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author: **Ann Leony  
**Summary**: A Walk in the Lions Den.  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die. I'm **not** going to do interviews on all the character as 1) I don't know that much about most them 2) the fic would be too long, as I like to have background story for the ones I do give interviews and 3) I just don't want you guys to get bored.

By the way, if they are any mistakes in name or spelling of some things, I apologizes beforehand. I'm at college and I don't have any of the books for reference. I'm living of other fictions.

I don't own any of the characters. All extended to Potter verse are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. I'm just playing around her brainchild.

Chapter Seventeen.

Six o'clock approaches and still no sign of Blaise. Pansy was useless, she didn't know where Blaise went either. He was suppose to meet Nevil...Longbottom before dinner and he's already almost late. There's only one thing to do.

Draco went to Blaise's trunk and started rummaging around until he found a small vial labeled 'Polyjuice'. He made a mental promise to pay Blaise when he met him. He closed the trunk and heard it clicked. Blaise must have some kind of lock on it. It didn't occurred to him how deceivingly easy it was for him to open the trunk. His lateness made him careless. He almost ran to the great hall.

Longbottom was not waiting outside the closet, so he obviously had gone in. Draco looked around to check that nobody saw him going in, glared at a first year passing him on the way to the great hall and yanked the door open and practically jumped into the closet. What he hadn't thought about was the cramp-ness of the closet and by jumping into the room, he practically threw himself into Neville's arms.

All Neville could hear was a crash and the feeling of getting the wind knocked out of his lungs by something barreling into his chest. His arms automatically went around the object and was surprised to feel a warm body in his arms. He hold Draco until he was steadied and moved to the opposite wall.

"Nice to see you arrived Malfoy, even if you are ten minutes late. You got the potion?" Neville enquired. Malfoy must have been running, he was heaving rather heavily.

"Yea, I got the potions from Zabini's trunk. Now I just need your hair. " and he pulled one of Neville's fringe and put it in the vial. The potion turned into a caramelize colour and smells faintly of Firewhiskey.

Neville winced at the pain and rubbed his forehead. " I will avoid the Gryffindor dorms until nine o'clock. Ron will be in there right after dinner as he had to finish the potions assignment we have to hand in tomorrow and as Hermione refused to help him this time, he's not going to be in the common room. He said it's to noisy for thinking. It's already six thirty, he might have just finished dinner early. The password is 'Lion's Den', Ron got to choose this week and he's not terribly creative. You have about two hours, and make sure not to do anything I wouldn't do."

Draco was surprised Neville went all that way to help him. He just figured that he might have to follow a younger foolish student to get the password and just rummage the tower to find Ron, but it seems that Neville really have thought about everything. It seems he owed Neville quite a lot. He felt like he have to do something but did not know what. Gratitude is not a common feeling among the Malfoys.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" He stared at Neville in the darkness, illuminated by the ray of light coming from the small window. Neville seems to contemplate the the offer and smiled. Draco braced himself for what could be blackmail.

" Not much, Malfoy, but I would really much like...," Draco held his breath," a kiss, for luck." and Draco eyes wide open, let out a whoosh of air from his lungs and gaped.

Even looking like that Neville thought the Slytherin looked cute. Bad luck the dragon like Ron first.

Draco stuttered a small, "okay.." and tilted his head towards Neville. His eyes close and seems like he expected the kiss to hurt.

Neville might not be the Casanova of the Gryffindors like Seamus but he had had a little experience and even if Draco is going to be with Ron, he will make sure Draco would never forget him or that kiss.

Neville took one of Draco's hands, lift the wrist to his lips and gave it a series of butterfly kisses. Using his palm, he traced Draco's arm from the wrist to the elbow to his shoulder. His left hand went to Draco's back, he saw Draco squeezed his eyes tighter and dropped the hand to Draco's waist. He lightly pushed Draco to the wall and kissed the awaiting lips, at which Draco gasped when his back met the wall and his arms immediately went on Neville shoulders, gathering the Gryffindor closer to him.

Tongues met and Neville swears sweet nothings as he smothered Draco with his most passionate feeling, reflected in his heartfelt kisses, answered in Draco arching his body off the wall, when Draco tried to bury himself more in the warmth that seems to enveloped his body and in search for something to quench his thirst. They parted for the need of air and Neville wrap his arms around Draco waist, almost cradling him, and immediately when in search of the whitest, softest neck and worshiping it with kisses.

Draco bit his lips, trying to prevents the words from escaping his mouth, but moaned nonetheless, when Neville bit the juncture where his neck meet his shoulder. His fingers was lost in Neville's thick and surprisingly soft hair. The thoughts of Ron didn't even entered his mind, as all he could think of was the delicious things Neville's tongue and hands were doing to his person. All he wanted was to find release with this angel in his arms.

And as suddenly as it started, Draco felt Neville move away from him. He moaned, eyes still shut, hands grasping to keep the heat from escaping him. Then he remembered to open his eyes. He remembered who he had been kissing. And the strength of all that was still beneath his fingers. He lick his lips, feeling it still tingling from the kiss and leaned against the wall. He was sure his knees would not be able to hold his weight when they feel like bread pudding.

Neville was still heaving when felt Draco's fingers settling on his arms, and Draco licking his lips. His icy, fair complexion was marred by the red stains on his cheeks and nose. His eyes glossy and for a minute, Neville wanted to lean in again and continue kissing those swollen lips. But he knew this was a one time thing and Draco had only promised one kiss. He peck Draco's cheek, whispered good luck in his ear and open the door and swiftly went out. Leaving a very aroused and confused Draco Malfoy in his wake.

TBC

A/N: Who will end up with whom? Look out for the love-quadrangle as it will get more complicated. Lovelove and please review. I want to know.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author: **Ann Leony  
**Summary**: When Mummy Knows.  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die. I'm **not** going to do interviews on all the character as 1) I don't know that much about most them 2) the fic would be too long, as I like to have background story for the ones I do give interviews and 3) I just don't want you guys to get bored.

By the way, if they are any mistakes in name or spelling of some things, I apologizes beforehand. I'm at college and I don't have any of the books for reference. I'm living of other fictions.

I don't own any of the characters. All extended to Potter verse are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. I'm just playing around her brainchild.

_**This chapter happens the same day that all those things happens to Harry/Neville/Draco. Except for the dated part.**_

Chapter Eighteen.

Blaise waved Seamus goodbye the next morning at the door to the Requirement room. They have to go opposite ways back to their common rooms anyway. Still in the pajamas from last night the only thing he knows he have to do was write to his mother and explained everything. But first, he had to take a shower and get into gender appropriate clothes. It's already eight, but even though it's a Sunday, Pansy had been known as a morning person and usually were up at half past six.

He arrive at the common room door and muttered the password, 'Death Rattle' and walked straight towards the girls rooms. He was not surprised that the stairs did not turn into slides ( He found out personally when he tried to go up one night in the third year.) Amazingly, Pansy was just finished dressing and was just leaving her room for breakfast when Blaise gave a slow knock.

Pansy opened the door and was thinking maybe maybe one of the younger ones need some help when something in her brain click. Her eyes shot up, taking a second closer look at the figure in front of her. The dark hair, the familiar hazel eyes, even with longer lashes are still the same.

"By the powers of Morgana,... Blaise?" the surprised on her face was quite comical if not for the fact that this is all happening to him, Blaise push past her and sat on her bed. Pansy was still standing immobile ten second later staring outside the door, when she noticed there's nobody there. She turn around and sat next to Blaise.

She was worried the whole day yesterday, Blaise was not in his room and went missing the entire night. His bed was undisturbed when she check this morning, she was already thinking of going to see Snape after breakfast. She gave a heave of relief when she saw that Blaise look alright and unhurt.

"Do you want to tell me what happened and where have you been?" She quietly enquire and took one of Blaise's hand in hers.

Blaise starts to pour out to her. About waking up to that body, Snape going on an impromptu holiday, about Seamus not minding at all and almost getting caught by Filch. After all that, all Pansy could think of was how she wish her day had been that exciting. She had spend the Saturday walking aimlessly, trying to find out where Draco and Blaise had gone.

Pansy pushed Blaise into the shower and went to her trunk to get Blaise some clothes to wear.

" The towel is by the shower head." she shouted into the lavatory. She decided to let Blaise feel what it's like to wear skirts, an A cut nearing his knee and a sweater vest with a white shirt underneath.

" I need some ink, a parchment and a quill. I need to write to mum." Blaise said as he was walking out of the bathroom and rubbing his hair with the towel.

Pansy just point with her head and said, " It's already on the table." and proceeded to place under-things on the bed for Blaise to wear.

Blaise had a little trouble with the bra, but it worked out fine with Pansy's help and he was dressed in decent time. He refused any make-up, but Pansy overruled him on some gloss. He then spent about ten minutes on the letter to his mother and send it off with Pansy's owl. They walked up for the Great Hall and breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear mum,

I would not trouble you with a letter if this matter is not of the utmost importance. My health is exceptional and are therefore not the topic of this letter. I know you are busy in this Season of Balls that you are attending and planning. I have, accidentally, been turned into a girl and the professor responsible for it is currently on holiday, though you are not to worry, the condition would not be permanent. I just thought that I should inform you on this matter first. Hope you are well and send my greetings to Uncle Unger.

Your son,

Blaise

A shrill scream echoed in the hall of a manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Two days later-

Dear Blaise,

I received your letter and after a careful consideration with the advise from Unger, we have decided to make your condition profitable for our family. Yesterday, I sent a letter to our dear friend Lucius Malfoy. As you know the families had been close and it has always been my wish to unite our families. He was delighted to hear my proposition and immediately called his attorney to set up the contract. Sweetheart, I have offered you for marriage with your good friend Draco. Isn't that wonderful? You would be forever taken care of in luxury and our standing in society will be forever higher.

I expect you to be excepting this news with joy and I will be visiting you at Hogwarts next week. Dumbledore has already gave his consent. I'm excited to see you too. Till next week.

Mother

Another shrill scream echoed the Great Hall.

TBC

A/N: Muahahaha, I bet you didn't see that coming. Review if you want to know more.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author: **Ann Leony  
**Summary**: A Walk in the Lions Den. (Part 2)  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die. I'm **not** going to do interviews on all the character as 1) I don't know that much about most them 2) the fic would be too long, as I like to have background story for the ones I do give interviews and 3) I just don't want you guys to get bored.

By the way, if they are any mistakes in name or spelling of some things, I apologizes beforehand. I'm at college and I don't have any of the books for reference. I'm living of other fictions.

I don't own any of the characters. All extended to Potter verse are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. I'm just playing around her brainchild.

Chapter Nineteen.

Neville was still heaving when he felt Draco's fingers settling on his arms, and Draco licking his lips. His icy, fair complexion was marred by the red stains on his cheeks and nose. His eyes glossy and for a minute, Neville wanted to lean in again and continue kissing those swollen lips. But he knew this was a one time thing and Draco had only promised one kiss. He peck Draco's cheek, whispered good luck in his ear and open the door and swiftly went out. Leaving a very aroused and confused Draco Malfoy in his wake.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Draco squawk to no one in particular. Of course no one answered him. He sat down and decided in a very Malfoy fashion to contemplate the situation.

'WHAT SITUATION? WHY... did the bloody gryffindork have to complicate matters by kissing him into next Christmas?' Draco didn't notice he had stand up in his rage and stamped his feet in an effort to get the bad feeling of confusion out of his head.

"I like Ron, I like Ron." he chanted to himself and downed the Polyjuice in one gulp. 'Emm, tasty' he thought sarcastically. Draco felt the familiar burning on is body, the melting of his skin and the sharp pain in his stomach at the end that he had never felt while using Polyjuice before. He didn't think much of the pain as there are variants when the potions were made by different people. He was heaving by the end of the change and felt quite nauseous.

When he decided that he felt as normal as he could in a foreign body, he poked his head out of the closet door and checked to see if anybody is walking around during dinner. He saw Granger's back disappearing into the Hall and sprinted to the general direction that he usually saw the Gryffindors usually take. He saw a younger student walking back to the Gryffindor's common room and decided to trail after him.

The boy stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink tutu like dress and whispered the password. He gave the boy a few minutes and approached the portrait. The lady smiled at him and that startled him. It was a minute later that he remembered the he's not himself but is Longbottom and was like by the general population of the septuagenarian. " Neville, the password dear?" she urged him like a halfwit and Draco's nostril flared.

Determined to test his acting skills, Draco adopted a meek attitude and said slowly, "Lion's Den" as the fat lady smiled indulgingly and opened the portrait, revealing a doorway into the common room. He smirked at the obviously easy ploy.

The furnishing was completely different from the the Slytherins. Where style and sophistication should be in the mind of the Slytherin's decorator, in the Gryffindor's, a homey feeling and comfort were first priority. No wonder the so-called-lions were such wimps. They would die if they have to live in the dungeons even for a day.

He assumed that the rooms placing was the same as in his own common room. Boys dorm to the left and girls on the right. Draco took the stairs to his left and found on the third floor a door labeled 'Fifth Years' and proceeded to open the door and walk in. Ron was laying on his bed trying to read a book he obviously borrowed from the library by it's tattered state and all the while chewing a quill. He lifted his eyes from the book and gave Draco a grin.

"Hey Neville, I know Potions is not your best subject, but could you take a peek at this assignment and see what's wrong. I think the books said a person will grow two brain after drinking the potion Snape going to assign to us. I just don't think that's right."

Draco rolled his eyes and wondered why he liked the weasel in the first place. He approached the bed and take a look at the book and then at the parchment. " It said here that it was only the feeling of having two brains, not actually growing two brains. For heavens sake, you have no perspicacity for subtlety, Weasel..ly." and he gave a cough to cover that up. He then instructed Ron to the correct pages of the book and sat silently watching him finish.

Ron wrote a few more lines and finished it with a flick of the quill. He sighed and packed his things into his school back and dropped it beside his bag." Thanks Neville. I can't believe I finished that at last. I could give you a kiss for helping me with that."

Draco, in his anxiousness, took that as an invitation, and grabbed Ron's shoulders and gave him a shy little kiss. He was surprised that he felt nothing for the kiss. No fireworks. No cramp-in-the-stomach wonderful feelings that he had not ten minutes ago in the arms of Longbottom. Dissatisfied, he bit on Rons lower lip gently and coax the boy to part his lips.

Ron responds, while somewhat belated, which Draco blamed towards shock rather than Ron not being attracted to him, was quite enthusiastic. Apparently that little fling with Brown had taught Ron something after all. Sure, he's a great kisser, obviously know how to apply pressure just enough to make the kiss heady but not getting out of control. Ron arms went around his back with practice and seems totally lost as to who he was administering a very fervently applied tonsil quidditch.

Pulling his own lips away from Ron's, Draco, while being totally uncomfortable using another person sets of lips (no matter how delightful when it was applied to his own) was just about to push Ron away when the high pitched chatter of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil broke the silence only permeated by dry heaving and unsavory cackling from the fourth year dorm.

"No...?" followed by a giggle.

"Absolutely, I have to tell Seamus, Neville is dating Harry! Straight from Colin's mouth..." as the voice gets louder.

The dorm room was thrown open when all the occupants in the scenario froze. Lavender, her hands in the middle of an elaborate gesture was hung in the air as her scheming eyes took in the picture before her, Ronald Weasley had his arms around Neville Longbottom's waist, quite intimately, while Neville Longbottom's arms are draped on Ronald's shoulders and from the high colours on their cheeks and the bruised condition of their lips, they are obviously not studying.

She saw how Neville reluctantly push Ron away and immediately and practically ran away from the room. Ron was sitting down slowly on his bed and dropped his head in his hands, seemed unable to believed what had happened. Lavender grabbed the paralyzed Parvati and quietly steered her out of the room. There will be a lot of work tonight. First, she have to see Colin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco knew the hour was up when he starts walking back down to the dungeon. He grappled his stomach felt like he was going to be sick and slide down while his body turn back to his own. He shivers as the unexpected pain stroked his body, making him double up in pain. He seems to be sweating and after about ten minutes sitting on the cold stone floors, he felt he had enough energy to continue to walk back to his room.

In his mind, he was as confused as a hippogriff that got into a ferret's nests. He cringed at the example. He was in love with Ron. That kiss suppose to be everything and more. But, all Draco could remember was Neville's hand and lips instead of Rons. There must be something wrong with him. Neville is an incompetent, almost squib, fluffy Gryffindor. But there seemed to be a quiet fire burning in him that Draco never seen before. Maybe he just needs a good nights sleep to get his head back on straight.

He got his nights sleep although he toss and turns all night. He avoided Potter, Ron and Neville the whole day. It was easy as they have no classes with the Gryffindors, unknown to him the gossip that he had caused that was spreading fire in the Gryffindor common room and as he lay in his bed that night, he knows nothing could be worse that this.

TBC.

A/N: I hope nobody is terribly confused. And Harry is going to get another photo shoot for the magazine in the not so distance, but not so near future. Stay tune.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author: **Ann Leony  
**Summary**: There should be a list.  
**A/N**: This was inspired by a picture of Draco Malfoy leaning on a stone wall during Care of Magical Creatures. The list, I tried to make it all man, but I have to include girls because I don't know that many characters, and you could only use original character that much. Have to do more homework and Cedric is not Dead cause he's too beautiful to die. I'm **not** going to do interviews on all the character as 1) I don't know that much about most them 2) the fic would be too long, as I like to have background story for the ones I do give interviews and 3) I just don't want you guys to get bored.

By the way, if they are any mistakes in name or spelling of some things, I apologizes beforehand. I'm at college and I don't have any of the books for reference. I'm living of other fictions.

I don't own any of the characters. All extended to Potter verse are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. I'm just playing around her brainchild.

Chapter Twenty.

**List of the dates for Photo shoots**

1. January- Ronald Weasley

_August 10th_

2. February- Severus Snape

_August 14th_

3. March- Cho Chang

_August 17th_

4. April- Roger Davies

_August 21st_

5. May- Blaise Zabini

_August 25th_

6. June- Draco Malfoy

_August 29th_

7. July- Harry Potter

_-Done-_

8. August- Michael Corner

_September 1st_

9. September- Parvati Patil

_September 5th_

10. October-Ernie Mcmillan

_September 8th_

11. November- Padma Patil

_September 12th_

12. December- Cedric Diggory

_September 15th_

The photo shoots will be done during evening break with the permission of vice-headmistress McGonagall. All question should be addressed to Ms. Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin or Ms. Hermione Granger of Gryffindor.

Prepared by,

Ms. Hannah Abbot,

-Hufflepuff-

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron felt a headache was coming on. He didn't even realized when Lavender left the room. 'What was he doing kissing anybody like that? It's Neville. ' But he knew the dark hair and Neville newly slighter frame gave the illusion that he had Harry in his arms and he didn't care if it was real or not. He better apologized to Neville when he came back. Neville would understand.

TBC.

A/N: Short but important. Next chappy will come shortly.


End file.
